The Familiar Of Zero - Gender Swap Edition
by StevieBond
Summary: So we know the main part of the story. Saito is teleported into Tristain and becomes Louise's familiar whilst making a lot of female friends and discovering his trusty partner sword. But what if their genders were swapped with the other characters remaining the same and what would be the results? Note: Only Louise and Saito will have their genders swapped.
1. A Dawn Of Surpises

**Dear readers, here's something new from me, a gender swap story. This one was brought about as a request, so to the reader who requested this, I know you've waited for a long time, but it's finally underway as you can see. This is the first time I've tackled something like this, so I hope to do okay and I think I'll update this perhaps once or twice a week depending on what I have going on outside. Enjoy this change of style that I normally do.**

* * *

A Dawn Of Surprises

The sun rose up to the clear blue sky as it shone across over the land of Tristain Academy. For many students who live and study towards magic as well as other important subjects, this would be their first year. But for others, it is their second year and it is these people that the visions of the story have set their eyes on...well, if you count it from the view of this story writer. Ahem! Excuse me for the fourth wall break there...I will just continue and move on.

Inside the huge tower where the students rest in their separate dorms, one such student awoke to the morning's greeting. This was Louis Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, a young man with pink short hair who made it his ambition to not only graduate from Tristain Academy with the highest degree possible, but to find the power to unlock his hidden magic that is sealed deep from within his soul. Louis was trying his best to be a perfectionist, but it often blinded him what should be considered important such as friendships and he had a very short temper that he devloped for a while. It was Louis's second year at the academy and suffice to say that although he had passed with a great range in his first year, it wasn't without his stumbles.

Louis sat up, stretching his body and took a deep breath, this would be his chance to have an even better year than before. He changed out of his nightwear and into his academy uniform. The uniform was a white shirt and grey trousers with a cloak that was tied up with laces. He picked up his wand that he learnt to use magic with. He had only mastered the basic spells, but he knew that he had so much more power inside, waiting to be unlocked, but he never found that spark to make it possible. The aim to try hard all the time made it almost impossible for him to even have friends and that drove a huge wedge between him and his classmates, which in turn led to mistakes he made.

He left his dorm and walked down the stairs to the dining floor where after his breakfast, he attended his morning class with a few faces that he knew and to him, most of them were anything but positive towards him. But this time around, he was going to make it work, he was going to get through this, no matter what. But little did he know that fate had other ideas...

"Congratulations everyone on making it through your second year." The class tutor spoke. "I am Mistress Spruce and I have been engaged to teach at Tristain Magical Institute. My element is Earth and my codename is 'Spruce the Red Moon'. For the next two terms, I will be teaching you all about earth based magic. Now what are the main four elements of magic?"

A young man raised his hand with his red rose. "Ah, the four elements are water, fire, air and earth." This person was Guiche, a blonde haired guy who's charm level is unmatched. He was also a student that Louis declared as his rival as throughout the first year, they did not like working with each other and they had remained bitter towards one another since. "And it's a coincidence that my element happens to be Earth. Just like you, madame."

"Showoff..." Louis muttered to himself, looking away.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont at your service, my codename is Brass. Pleased to meet you."

Louis turned away at the sight of his arrogant tone. "Brass? More like ass..." He muttered...

"Nice to meet you, mister Gramont." Mistress Spruce replied. "Earth magic is directly involved in the revitalisation of all things. To help you understand this principle, you will all now memorise a spell of basic alchemy." She placed three pebbles on the desk and took out her wand. She chanted a few words and the pebbles shook and a bright light shone around them before disappearing to show the pebbles now tuned into a golden colour.

"Oh wow! Did you turn those into gold?" A female student asked with eyes open. This was Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, a long red-haired girl who was also very popular with the boys and would often take advantage of them by using her appearance to get her way. Something that Louis will never want to get involved with.

"No dear, brass." Spruce corrected.

"Oh right." She sat back down. Not caring for one moment that she was sitting among a group of male students, she was used to it.

Spruce placed another three normal pebbles on the desk. "Now let's see if one of you can cast the spell." She looked around before finding a student. "You over there, the one taking notes."

Louis suddenly perked up. "Hm?!"

"What is your name?"

He put the feather down he was writing with. "Louis, mam." He stood up. "My name is Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Uhh excuse me, mam." Another student interrupted. The nervous person was Malicorne de Grandpré and not much was known about him. "I think it'd be better if you pick someone else."

Almost every other student agreed in unison, they still had memories of the mistakes that Louis had made during the previous year.

"It would be to dangerous for him to try, let me do it." Guiche said.

"Dangerous, that's nonsense." Spruce dismissed. "What kind of alchemy is dangerous?"

Louis couldn't stand being pushed aside by the other students and got mad pretty easily. "No! Mistress Spruce picked me so I will do it!"

"Well said."

The other students moved away as far away as they could as Louis came down to the desk. One such student however got up and left the classroom entirely. That said student was Tabitha Helene Orléans de Galli, a short blue-haired girl who was extremely quiet and always had her head down, reading a book. She also often carried a wooden staff where ever she went. She was at least one person that Louis didn't mind being in the same room with, but the almost total silence would make any conversation between them look awkward.

Louis was at the desk, he lifted his wand and looked at the three pebbles.

"Please Louis, stop this." Kirche said.

Louis turned around. "You're distracting me, so be quiet."

Kirche gasped, sitting back down.

"Really Louis, how rude of you to speak to a lady that way." Guiche remarked.

Louis was beginning to run out of patience. "Unless you want me to shove these pebbles down your throat, you keep quiet too!"

Guiche glared at him before sitting back down."Hmph!"

Things settled down, but the students were still nervous about what could happen.

"Now Louis, think very hard about the metal that you want to turn this into." Spruce said to him.

Louis aimed his wand at the pebbles and chanted the same words, the pebbles shook and bright light shone around them. However they were shining too brightly and the magic was building up to an extreme level. The first day of Louis's second year and already, this wasn't going to end well.

*KA-BOOM*

When the smoke cleared, the classroom was damaged. Fortunately, no one was hurt, despite Louis's clothes being teared slightly.

"What is the matter with you?!" Kirche asked in a demanding tone.

"I guess I screwed up a little bit." Louis replied, wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"What part of this is little?" Malicorne asked.

"Your magical success rate to this day has been zero!" Guiche added.

"Louis the zero!" Kirche chimed as if that would be his nickname from that day onwards.

Mistress Spruce meanwhile was down on the floor and out for the count, Louis knew that he was in trouble.

* * *

Sometime later, Louis left the principle's room and walked down the spiralling stairs to see three girls standing by a door.

"So what's the story?" Kirche asked. "Another trip to the detention room, or are they finally expelling you? Just kidding..."

She and the blonde haired girl laughed. The blonde haired girl was Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, but everyone called her Montmorency for short.

Louis sighed and walked past them. "They decided not to punish me."

"What?!" Kriche and Montmorency gasped whilst Tabitha paid no attention.

"They said it was partially the teachers fault in making me doing it even after all other students in the class tried to stop her."

"That is why I chose to leave before it happened." Tabitha said whilst reading her book.

Louis sighed. "I'm just having a bad day, that's all."

"Yeah, well you're always having a bad day." Kirche replied. "You can't even get a real code name, Louis the zero."

Louis felt mad at hearing that nick name again. "Why have you gotta be like Guiche?!"

"Like Guiche? Heavens...I am anything but him." Kirche dismissed his question sarcastically. "Tomorrow should be fun, I can't wait to see what kind of familiar you manage to summon."

"That's if he can actually summon one." Montmorency added quietly.

Louis heard it, however. "Oh yeah? Well I'm confident in one spell and that is the summoning spell and being able to summon servants!" He then glared at them. "Just you watch, I conjure up a familiar that's divine, beautiful, powerful and it'll be better than any of you can cook up with and then we'll see who's laughing!" He walked away down the stairs.

The girls didn't have anything more to say to him.

"So what do you think, Tabitha?" Kirche asked.

"I don't know." Tabitha replied in her quiet voice.

* * *

It was the next morning and the students were outside in the academy grounds.

"The day has finally come for the summoning ritual." The male tutor said. Jean Colbert was his name. "This is the first test for you all now that you've advanced to the second year at the academy and the sacred first day where you will finally meet your familiars with who you will spend your life living as a noble."

Louis clutched his wand from the side, determined and hoping to summon a powerful familiar.

"All set, Louis?" Kirche asked from behind. "I'm looking forward to what kind of amazing familiar you summon."

"Leave me alone..." Louis moaned.

One by one, each student stood well back and used their wands to summon their familiar. Louis's attention was caught by a few among the familiars that were summoned. Montomrency summoned a frog making Louis smile that at least someone got a tiny animal, Guiche summoned a mole which made Louis laugh on the inside. Kirche summoned a salamander which seemed to be the perfect fit for her fire element. Louis was concerned that Kirche's familiar could be trouble for him. But then everyone was stunned when Tabitha summoned her familiar, a wind dragon that matched her element of air.

Soon nearly everyone had their familiar, except for one.

"Alright, has everyone had their turn?" Jean asked.

"No, not quite." Kirche replied. "Mister Vallière hasn't done it." She was looking for him.

Louis was eventually tasked to perform the ritual, everyone stood far away back.

"Louis the zero." One of them teased. "What'll he summon?"

"There's no way he can summon anything." Another one replied. "We'll just have another explosion and nothing else."

"With all your boasting, you should be able to summon something more amazing than this." Kirche said, tending to her salamander. "Right, Louis?"

"Well of course." Louis replied as he got into position. "Please work..."

He held out his wand and began the summoning ritual, with his full concentration, his familiar began to appear before a small explosion covered the area in smoke. When the smoke was gone, everyone was in shock, there was a female human with light black hair on the ground by Louis who was sleeping away.

"A human?!" Montmorency exclaimed. "And look how she's dressed, so not lady like."

"Yes, like a peasant." Guiche added.

Louis just could not believe what he had just summoned. "That is supposed to be...divine, beautiful, wise and powerful?" He walked over to her. "Who are you peasant?"

"Huh...what's going on?" the female person asked, waking up and looking around. "Where am I?"

"Don't you understand our language? Where do you come from?"

"Wait, what language is that...strange..."

Louis sighed. "Okay, peasant...seeing that you cannot understand our language, I shall perform this spell only once..." He held out his wand and casted a spell.

"Wait...what are you doing?!" the female person exclaimed. "Dahhh!"

All the students took cover ready for yet another explosion...yet somehow, it didn't happen, the female person was back on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed at him.

"Finally, we can understand each other now." Louis replied.

The female "Huh...did you change my language?"

"Exactly what I would expect from someone who boasted like you did." Kirche said. "To think that you actually summoned up a peasant." She laughed as the other students joined in.

Louis was not pleased. "I just made a small mistake, that's all."

"Louis the zero, he always seems to live up to his expectations." Malicorne teased.

"Shut up!" He turned his attention to Jean. "Mister Colbert."

"Yes, Louis?" Jean replied.

"Can I try that summoning spell again?"

"I can't allow that."

Louis was stunned. "What, but why?"

"The summoning ritual is sacred and effects a familiar's entire life. Trying it a second time would be a blasphemy against the ritual itself." He looked at the female person. "Whether you like it or not, this girl has been chosen as your familiar and nothing can change that."

"I've...been chosen?" the girl asked as she got up to stand. "Is this...some kind of...weird joke?"

Louis shook his head. "But mister Colbert, I never heard of using a peasant girl as a familiar."

Jean stood his ground. "I'm afraid there are no exceptions, mister Vallière. Peasant girl not withstanding, continue with the ritual."

"What? You mean...I have to kiss her?"

"Wait what?!" The girl exclaimed. "Who said anything about kissing?!"

"Finish the ritual or I will be forced to expel you from this institution." Jean told him.

Louis sighed angrily. "I guess I have no choice." He turned back to the girl. "You should be thankful for this."

"Thankful for what?" The girl asked in shock. "The fact that I'm about to be kissed by a stranger, you're crazy if you think that's gonna happen!"

"Normally, someone of noble birth would never do something like this for a peasant girl."

"Huh?"

"My name is Louis Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière. And who might you be?"

"I'm...Sylvia...Sylvia Hiraga."

"Very well, Sylvia." He walked closer to her. "Oh pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make her my familiar." He put his hand around her shoulder and moved his head forward towards her.

"Look, I don't even understand what's going on here!" Sylvia exclaimed.

Louis sighed. "Please be still...I have to do this."

"What do you mean...umph!"

Louis pressed his lips on hers into a kiss, Sylvia just could not believe this was happening.

"Very well, the contract has been completed." Jean said. "A bond has been made."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sylvia asked. "Who said anything contracts?"

Suddenly, smoke appeared around Sylvia before an ancient mark of letters were engraved on one of her hands which caught the attention of Jean. The pain of it subsided and Sylvia calmed down before passing out.

* * *

It was the late evening when Sylvia finally woke up in Louis's room. "Was that a dream?" she asked herself.

"So you finally decided to wake up." Louis said. Standing by her. "Let's get one thing straight, Sylvia. Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

She stood up. "Huh? Just what is that supposed to mean, buster?"

"You're going to be my familiar...you should be honoured."

"Honoured...just where have you taken me to, I just wanna go home!"

Louis sighed. "Allow me to explain where you are and what you're doing here..."

Sylvia sighed. "Fine whatever..."

Louis began explaining to her about the world and the land they're in and Sylvia began to understand.

"So let me get this straight, this is the magical kingdom of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia." she said. "And you're a second year student at the magical institute?"

Louis nodded.

"Hmm...likely story!"

"I will not allow a familiar to take an informal tone with me. For I am a noble, known as Louis."

She turned her head away. "Yeah right...so I'm supposed to be this familiar that you summoned that all these mages taught around to help them with their magic. That much, I know from watching movies and reading manga."

Louis just couldn't believe the tone Sylvia was giving off. "Why does my familiar have to be a peasant girl, I wanted something really cool like a dragon or a griffon." He was about to have one of his temper moments.

Sylvia sighed. "You know, you should learn to control that temper of yours."

"Quiet you! I do not need a peasant to tell me what to do."

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice to you for once!" She began to leave.

"Hold it, a familiar cannot leave a master's room at will!"

She smirked back at him. "Just watch me!" She slammed the door open and ran out.

Louis blew a fuse and ran after her in pursuit!

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the secret part of the library, Jean studied over a book before finding a page that displayed the hand marking similar to the one on Sylvia's hand.

"This is it, but that's impossible." He said, noting down the marking and what the definition was, next to it. "As a precaution, I will have to inform the principle."

* * *

 **And so it begins! Hope you guys like what I've started with. Apologies if this wasn't quite imaginative, but I wanted to get the beginning summaries out of the way first.** **So for the second chapter, no idea when I'll get that done as I have a few other commitments to write during next week.**


	2. The First Duel

**Time for the second chapter, time for the first appearance of Siesta and with Sylvia being a girl, it's going to provide a few twists.**

* * *

The First Duel

The next morning, Louis woke up from his bed to find Sylvia strapped onto a chain. He thought back to last night when Sylvia tried to escape, but she was unsuccessful thanks to the very unlikely assist of Guiche's magic who brought her back to him. Louis found it odd that Guiche did that, but thought better to not think about it as he was still his rival.

"Rise and shine." Sylvia said with a hint of sarcasm. "Here." She placed clean clothes on his bed.

"Oh right...the familiar from yesterday." Louis replied. "Umm, mind if you look away while I change?"

"Why of course...I don't have any interest to see you in the flesh!" Sylvia remarked.

He sighed and got changed into his uniform.

"Oh and how long are you long gonna keep me chained up for?! I'm not a dog!"

He looked at her. "Until you promise not to run away again! I still can't believe that Guiche of all people would help me out..."

"Why don't you like him?"

"He and I have been noble rivals since the first year and he has always gotten one over me in everything I do at this academy."

"Well considering the way you're talking to this girl, I'm not surprised."

"Oh what would you know? You're a peasant and a familiar!"

"Well for one thing, I am a girl with human feelings! Which is more than I can say for you, mister cold-hearted."

Louis gasped. "Okay first of all, I already know that you're a girl, I can see that! Secondly, I am not cold-hearted! It is a servant's role to obey their master and that includes you."

"Hmph!" Sylvia pouted. "Come on, are you gonna let me go or what?"

"You're gonna run away again?"

"After what happened last night...even if I tried to run away, I wouldn't get far! I don't deserve to be treated like a dog!"

Louis sighed. "Quiet down! Just hold still for a second." He grabbed a key and unlocked the chain around her neck and placed the chain down in a corner. "Come on, let's go." He picked up his wand.

"Where to?" Sylvia asked.

"We're going down to breakfast of course."

"Oh..."

They left his room and walked down to the dining hall on the ground floor where the other students were. There were three extremely long tables that were made for each year a student was at. The first years, second years and third years were separated on each long table, Louis and Sylvia were heading over to the second year table.

"Look, they're here." Kirche said. "The familiar that ran away last night and her master."

"Hmm, you know, I wonder if she's comfortable about being treated like a familiar." Montmorency pondered.

Kirche blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well she is a familiar, but she's also a girl like you and me, she's bound to have some personal issues."

"Hmm, a valid point."

Louis found an empty seat. "As a servant, one must pull the chair back for it's master."

"If you say so..." Sylvia sighed, pulling the chair back so he could sit down. "...mind if I grab a seat?"

"Absolutely not! Only nobility are allowed to sit at the table."

Sylvia protested. "Only nobility? Hello, I'm a girl here! I'm not a common animal!"

"Well well, sounds like some familiar does not like her master." Kirche commented. "Not surprised."

The other students laughed, causing Louis to get mad and he raised his voice at her. "Just sit down on the floor! You can have whatever is left after I'm done!"

Sylvia gasped before feeling sad after his harsh words.

"Hold on!" Montmorency intervened. "That's no way to speak to a familiar, Louis."

Louis was having none of it. "And you can stay out of this as well! Girl or boy, this peasant is my familiar and I don't need you to tell me how to order my peasant around!"

"Geez...who rattled your cage this morning?" Kirche asked.

"It's okay girls..." Sylvia replied sadly. "...don't worry about me, I'm just a peasant like he says." She sighed, sitting on the floor next to Louis's chair and the breakfast began.

When breakfast was over, Louis and Sylvia left the dining hall and out into the grounds, although Sylvia was still feeling hurt after what Louis said to her.

"Normally, the familiars wait outside during a meal until their masters are finished." Louis said. "I made a special exception for you and let you stay."

"Oh really?" Sylvia asked. "That's nice and all, but it's still wrong for a guy to treat a girl like a slave!" She then noticed what was going on outside. "Huh, what are they doing over there?"

"Oh, all second year students have the day off today. We're supposed to communicate with all the freshly summoned familiars."

Sylvia didn't seem happy at the prospect. "Uhh, I think we oughta skip that..."

Then they heard a small growl from behind, they turned to see Kirche and a salamander close to them.

"EEEK!" Sylvia gasped, jumping back. "What is that big red thing?!"

"Is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" Kirche asked. "He's perfectly safe, under the contract familiars faithfully obey every order from the master...and they never try to run away."

"Why don't you just shut up?!" Louis snapped.

Kirche smirked. "See, this is why you can't get a relationship...no wonder Sylvia tried to run away."

Sylvia felt awkward. "Oh, you heard about it last night?"

"Why of course, I was on one of my late night date...I mean magic sessions, when I heard a bit of commotion about you fleeing from the academy." She then walked away with her salamander. "Well I would like to stay for more, but I must be going. Don't push her too hard, Louis the zero. Ha ha ha!"

Louis felt mad. "What is her major problem with me?!"

Sylvia pondered. "Was she...trying to be...nice?"

"Don't just stand there! Bring me tea!" Louis went to find a table to sit by.

Sylvia sighed and was about to go back inside when she was stopped by a maid.

"Excuse me...are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh...me?" Sylvia asked back. "Well if you saw everything, I am anything but alright."

The maid was then surprised, realizing who she was. "Umm, would you happen to be the one that was summoned by mister Vallière and became his familiar?"

"Oh...you know about me?"

The maid smiled. "Are you kidding? That's all everyone's talking about, a peasant that's getting summoned as a familiar."

"You know, I still don't quite understand this nobility and peasant business."

"Hm, those who can use magic are nobility and those who can't are peasants."

"Ohhh, so that's what they mean, now I get it." Sylvia began to show a smile. "So I guess you work here?"

"Yeah, my name is Siesta and I have the honour and privilege of serving the nobility here and a peasant just like you are."

Sylvia showed her full smile. "Nice to meet you Siesta, I'm Sylvia Hiraga. Just call me Sylvia for short."

"Sylvia...that's a really beautiful name."

"Hey." A voice called, it was Guiche who sitting with Montmorency. "Are you going to bring my cake?"

"Oh, coming right away...take care Sylvia, I hope we'll see each other again."

"Yeah...I hope so too." Sylvia replied as Siesta left.

When Siesta made the serving and left the grounds, Sylvia then had an idea. She wanted some payback after the way Guiche caught her last night, so she walked up to him as the two were in the middle of a conversation.

"You always flatter me." Montomrency said.

"That may be, but I would never lie to your beautiful eyes." Guiche replied.

"So you say, but I heard rumours that you've gone out with a first year student."

Guiche blinked. "But that's nonsense. There's absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings for you."

Sylvia made her move. "Seriously? That's the best excuse you could come up with?"

"What?!" Guiche turned to see her. "Hurry up and get back to your duties, waitress."

Sylvia poked her tongue out at him. "Oh my bad, I'm not a waitress."

"Wait, you're the one that I caught for Louis the zero."

"Yeah...and now I want payback!"

Guiche chuckled. "Payback? And how do you intend to do that?"

Sylvia smirked. "By being able to tell when a man is lying."

"Huh? Guiche is lying to me?" Montmorency asked.

But before Guiche could answer, a girl student in a brown cloak turned up, causing Guiche to gasp in shock.

"Yep, you are sooooo busted!" Sylvia laughed.

"Guiche, what is going on?" Montmorency asked, starting to raise her voice at him.

"There you are, Lord Guiche." the girl said. "I brought you the souffle for our tea party we planned last night."

"Oh uh, that's very..."

"Last night?" Montmorency asked, cutting him off.

"Well you see..."

"Give it up, Guiche." Sylvia grinned. "You're just a player!"

Guiche gasped. "How dare you!"

"Hey what's going on?" Malicorne asked as a few other students began to form a huge circle.

"Looks like Guiche is picking a fight with that peasant familiar." Another student replied.

"Well how does it feel to know that you've been two timing them?" Sylvia asked.

"How could you?!" the brown cloak girl exclaimed at Guiche.

"You're a big lair!" Montmorency slapped him hard, causing him to fall down.

Both girls walked away from him and the other students laughed.

"You just got dumped Guiche." Malicorne said. "And you deserved everything you got."

Guiche was now mad at what Sylvia had done. "It seems that you do not know how to pay proper respect to nobility.

"Yeah well, that's not a big issue from where I come from." Sylvia replied.

"You know, I was going to give you a chance to be welcomed here since you are Louis's familiar, the one who I cannot stand to be in the same classroom with." He pulled out his red rose. "But now I've changed my mind, I don't care what Louis says and whether you're a girl or boy, I challenge you to a duel!"

The students gasped.

"A duel?" Sylvia asked in surprise.

"Yes, you are nothing but a peasant and a familiar to boot, yet you have mocked me. Go and prepare yourself, I will be waiting at Vestory Square!" He walked away.

Just then, Louis turned up. "Hold on! What do you think you're doing?!" He grabbed Sylvia by the arm and they left. "Why are you promising to fight a duel without my permission?"

"Because I was doing the right thing in exposing a two-timer, duh!"

"Well I thank you for giving Guiche some grief, but still, it wasn't your decision!"

"And if you think I'm gonna apologise to him, forget it...not to that two-timing jerk."

Louis sighed angrily. "You really don't understand, do you? Peasants never win against nobility, you'll be lucky if you get away with a few minor wounds."

"Oh, so now you only care about me when I'm about to get hurt, is that it?"

"Come on! I don't want to do this, but if we meet Guiche at the square, then maybe I'll convince him to forgive you."

Sylvia rolled her eyes.

* * *

Up in the tower inside the principles office. Jean explained to the principle about the situation over Sylvia being summoned to the world.

"Hmm..." The principle pondered after hearing the story. "No previous case exists of a peasant familiar."

"That is not the immediate problem at hand." Jean replied. "I didn't recognise the rune that appeared on the familiar's hand during the ceremony. So I went and looked it up." He turned to a page with the marking he saw. "It was strikingly similar to this."

The principle gasped. "Hmm... Miss Longueville, I apologise, but..."

"Of course." She replied, leaving the office but not before getting a glance of the marking from the book.

* * *

Back at the square, Guiche and Sylvia were surrounded by a group of students, watching and waiting for the duel to start.

"You know, that peasant girl is starting to make me feel for her." Kirche said. "I do hope she knows what she's getting herself into."

Tabitha was beside her and she nodded, whilst reading yet another book.

"Please be alright, Sylvia." Siesta said who was among the crowd.

"I respect you for actually showing up." Guiche said.

"Well yeah, I did what I thought what was right back then." Sylvia replied.

"STOP!" Louis intervened, getting in the way. "Guiche, stop this now!"

"Oh look, it's Louis the zero." Guiche teased. "How touching."

"Shut it, Guiche! You know full well that duels are forbidden."

"True, but you're referring to a duel between two nobles that are forbidden. She is a peasant, so there's no problem."

Louis felt a little lost. "But that's because...a kiss like that had never occurred like that before."

"Ohhh...now I see, I don't mean to be personal as I'm sure you already know...but could it be that you're...starting to feel attracted to this peasant girl?"

Louis blinked. "No way! But no body with any decency will just sit by and watch silently as their familiar gets beaten up!"

"Get beaten up, eh..." Sylvia muttered.

"Well, no matter what you say, the duel has already started." A petal from Guiche's rose flew to the ground before a bright hole appeared and out rose up a steel statue. "My codename is 'Guiche the Brass', therefore this brass gollum shall be your opponent."

"Wait what?!"

Suddenly as the gollum attacked, Louis dived in and took the attack instead. "Argh!"

Sylvia was surprised. "Huh, Louis?"

"Hmm, Louis blocking an attack that was meant for a peasant?" Guiche smirked. "Oh how very heart warming."

"Sylvia, listen to me." Louis said. "Do you get it now? Peasants can never win against mages."

Sylvia seemed confused. "I don't get it...why are you trying to protect me now?"

"Because if Guiche is going to start attacking you, then I have to protect you and beat him myself." He turned to face Guiche. "You know what, forget what I said earlier. If you want to face Sylvia, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Guiche smirked. "Oh, so you're willing to overlook the forbidden rule just to protect a peasant girl?"

"If that's what it'll take, then so it shall be."

"Hmm...then suit yourself...Louis, let us duel!"

* * *

Back inside the Principle's office, the principle and Jean were still looking over the page.

"This is a familiar's rune that exists only in legend." The principle said. "Furthermore, considering it was the boy from the Vallière family that summoned her. I venture to say that this has something to do with one corner of the lost pentagon."

"It...can't be." Jean replied.

"Whatever the truth behind this is, you must not speak a word about it to anyone."

"Yes, I understand."

* * *

Back on the ground, it was not going well for Louis who now had a few scars around his body and face.

Louis was knocked down once more before getting up again.

"Look, he's getting up again." Kirche said.

Tabitha closed her book. "All right, I'm going."

"But this is where it starts to get interesting."

Tabitha continued walking away.

Louis was knocked down yet again and this time Sylvia came in to stop the battle.

"That's enough!" she exclaimed.

"Leave him, step aside." Guiche replied.

"Louis..."

"Why, Sylvia, do you want the duel to go on..." Guiche threw a petal towards her which then brought out a steel sword. "...if you wish to take his place, pick up that sword."

Louis grabbed Sylvia's arm. "No...cough...don't. If you pick...ngh, pick that up...Guiche will show you no mercy...I am your master and I...order you not to fight...him."

Sylvia looked at him, seeing him bruised and scarred before noticing the rune mark on her left hand. "I can't go back to the world I came from, so I have to live here, right?"

"Yeah...so...what?"

"Well...in that case, I better start making myself useful..." She walked to the sword and placed her hands on it. "...by protecting you as your familiar and winning this FIGHT!" She picked it up from the ground and suddenly the mark on her hand began to glow. "What the..."

The gollum zoomed towards her, she drew the sword and sliced the gollum in two with almost no effort.

The students were in shock as Louis began to get up. "What...what's going...on?"

"I don't know..." Sylvia replied. "...but I feel so strong...this is just like a video game or something!"

Guiche flew several petals, bringing more gollums into the battle, but Sylvia with a new found source of strength and courage slew them down easily before she was up close to Guiche.

"Ahhh!" He gasped before falling backwards. "I...I give up..."

And thus the duel was over and the students applauded at Sylvia who won a clear victory.

"Well I never!" Kriche exclaimed. "That girl can actually fight...hmm, maybe I can help her out..." she walked off with a smile.

"Oh thank goodness." Siesta said. "She's safe...I definitely gotta talk to her when I get the chance."

"But...but nobility can't lose to a peasant." Guiche protested.

"Well history has been made today." Sylvia replied, putting the sword down in the ground. "You were also beaten by a girl...speaking of which, maybe next time you'll think twice before you try to two time with girls again."

Guiche sighed in defeat. "Yes, yes, yes...now I must wash my face after this humiliating loss..." He walked away in disgrace.

Louis walked up to Sylvia. "Sylvia, are you...okay?"

"Yeah." Sylvia replied, not noticing the glowing on her rune mark fading away. "In a way it was nothing to it..."

* * *

A few hours later, Louis was resting in his bed with Sylvia watching over him when Siesta walked in with a tray.

"Oh, hi Siesta." Sylvia said.

"Hi Sylvia, glad to see you're okay." Siesta replied.

Sylvia smiled. "Yeah, I have to admit, wielding that sword like a super hero was awesome in a way."

"Speaking of that battle, did you know that is the first time Guiche has ever been defeated in a duel?"

Sylvia blinked. "Really? So I was the first one?"

"Yes and I'm glad that Louis is well, even though he's still sleeping." Siesta put the tray of food and water on the table. "I also think it's really nice that you're watching over him."

"Well he is my master...and there are so many things wrong with him. But somehow, I feel like I have to protect him..."

Siesta nodded. "By the way, if you ever want to have a talk with me or any of the girls who want to get to know you, you can come on down to the kitchen. I'm sure our head chef will welcome you with open arms."

"Well that's very kind of you, Siesta, thanks."

"That's good...we'll speak again."

Sylvia nodded. "Yeah."

Siesta left the room and Sylvia went back to watching over Louis, believing what she said that despite what Louis puts her through, she has to protect him, no matter what.

* * *

 **And there we have it, second chapter done and the twists have finally come into play...but this is only the beginning.**

 **Stay tuned for more. :)**


	3. Acquaintance With Swords

**Here for another chapter and I'm going to mix two into one with yet another twist of my own.**

* * *

Acquaintance With Swords

It was the evening time, Louis had eventually recovered and Sylvia explained to him what had happened so he could understand clearly.

"So explain to me, once more." Louis said. "You wielded that sword and your body just moved on it's own?"

"Yeah, that's right, I didn't have any control or any focus on what was going on." Sylvia replied.

"Hmm...sometimes familiars can develop special powers once they have been contracted." He pondered. "For instance, a black cat can learn how to speak once it becomes a familiar."

"Yeah, well I ain't a black cat...and besides, I can't even be a sword person without a sword!"

"You're right...and tomorrow happens to be Hollow's day?"

"Hollow's day?"

"Just hurry up and get to bed, we'll be getting up early tomorrow morning."

Sylvia picked up a few piles of hay and was about to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She looked at him. "Out to the hallway."

"It's alright, sleep in here. You can be in trouble if someone finds you outside of my room."

"I don't get you sometimes...you were incredibly insensitive when I first met you, now you're being nice?"

Louis sighed. "I'm trying to make an effort of changing myself...those kinds of comments are not helping."

"Oh...well either way, I'm standing by my choice."

"Even though you're supposed to be my familiar and have no say in the matter."

Sylvia sighed. "And there you go, again...goodnight..." She left his room.

"Sylvia wait!" Louis exclaimed before he got into his bed.

Sylvia sighed placing the hay down on the floor beside the door and she laid down on the hay. The feel of the hay did not make it comfortable for her and the coldness of the floor wasn't helping, she began to feel upset when someone walked up to her and a hand was offered out to her.

"Allow me to help." The voice said.

Sylvia looked up. "...Kirche?"

"Shhh, just come with me to my room."

Sylvia nodded and they walked into her room with the salamander standing guard which turned to be next door to Louis's room.

"Uhhh, I don't get it." Sylvia said. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because after the way you fought Guiche with skill, I just had to talk to you." Kirche replied. "From one girl to another, I wanna help you out."

"Help me out? Is this your idea?"

"Well, I had some help from Tabitha. But I want to let you know that if Louis gives you any grief, just come and talk to me and I'll see if I can plan a ladies night."

"A ladies night?"

"Yeah, with you, me, Tabitha and Montmorency...oh by the way, she didn't get a chance to say but she told to let you know that she wanted to say thank you for doing the right thing and sticking up for her and her feelings."

"Oh it was nothing, it's woman's intuition and all that."

"Well, I can agree to that. Listen, I think you and I could be good friends, so don't be afraid to come to me if you're tired of hearing everything Louis says."

Sylvia nodded. "Sure, I'll keep it in mine. Thanks, Kirche."

Suddenly the bedroom windows opened. "Kirche!" A voice called.

"Sticks...you startled me." Kirche replied.

"I came by here because you didn't show up at the prearranged time we set."

"Sorry, but I'll be out shortly. I'm just helping a new friend around."

"Well don't take too long about it." He flew away as Kirche shut the window.

Kirche felt a little awkward. "Sorry about that...a lot of guys tend to go after me, because of who I am."

"It's okay...I better be going anyways." Sylvia replied.

"Oh alright, remember what I said."

"I will." Sylvia left her room as Kirche got her ready for her evening arrangement.

* * *

Far, far away in an unknown location...

"So come on, why have you brought us all here today?" A low male voice spoke.

"Yes, thank you all for coming." Longueville replied. "I have witnessed the birth of a strong magical power at the Tristain academy."

"Strong magical power, eh?" A voice with a sly tone responded. "What kind was it?"

"I can not say for sure, but during a duel between a student and a familiar, I witnessed a mark on the girl's hand glow with light as she wielded a sword to win the duel."

"Huh?! A girl wielding a sword and winning?" A grouchy male voice asked. "Ha! Don't be ridiculous."

"But it is true, the mark on her hand is similar to the one that the legend tells."

"Wait, you mean one of the five pentagon?" The sly-toned voice asked.

"If it really is that, this could be a problem." The low male voice added. "I am aware of that legend..."

"Alright enough prattling, what's the plan?" The grouchy voice asked.

"Why don't we make it simple for all of us?" A clear bold voice intervened. "Why don't we just crush her in honour of our dreams?"

"That would be far too easy for us." The sly-toned voice replied. "Besides, we are members of the Sixth Sense and we always operate from the shadows."

"Why not leave this to me for now?" Longueville asked. "I shall return to the academy and report back here with more information, then we'll discuss further."

"Do you have a plan in mind?" The low male voice asked.

"Of course, at this moment we may be unable to act without any support, but I will keep watch over the girl."

"Speaking of that girl, did you get her name?" The sly-toned voice asked.

"She is called Sylvia Hiraga."

"Grrrr!" The low male voice snarled.

"Settle down! What's got you fired up?" The grouchy voice asked.

"I don't know that girl, but hearing her name makes my blood boil."

"Maybe she reminds you of someone." The sly-toned voice said.

"In that case, that will be all for now." The bold voice spoke. "We'll meet again if any of us have more information, this meeting is over."

* * *

Far across a small village away from the academy, Louis and Sylvia were walking around, looking for a weapon store.

"Could you walk a little slower?" Sylvia asked. "My back isn't exactly rested...and I need a makeover."

"Well it is your fault for sleeping on the cold floor outside my room last night." Louis replied. "I offered to do something nice and you turned it down, that's your problem."

Sylvia moaned. "Ugh...you're such a stuck up noble! When you said we had to go shopping, this isn't what I had in mind!"

"Look, you need a weapon, I cannot let you go out there and get yourself killed! Now a sword shop should be here somewhere...ah there it is."

They walked into a sword store and the store owner greeted them. "Welcome to my sword store, what can I do for you?"

"Yes greetings." Louis replied. "We are looking for a thick sword, one that's strong and sturdy to use."

"Ah, will that be for you?"

"No, it's for my...peasant here."

Sylvia groaned.

"Well we've been selling wielded swords for many years, but we have never had a girl visit our store and buy one...thinking about it, I may have the ideal sword for her, one moment and I'll be back." The store owner walked to a back room.

"So you bought me all the way here just to buy a sword?" Sylvia asked.

"Well I have to make sure you have a chance to defend yourself." Louis replied.

"Well if so, could you take me to a fashion store as well?"

"Forget it! If I start spoiling you, you'll become accustomed to it!" Louis sighed. "I will only provide things that are necessary."

The store owner came back. "Sorry to keep you waiting, here you are." He brought out a sturdy copper sword on the counter.

Sylvia frowned. "Seriously...this old hunk of junk?"

"Well I suppose it is a bit old, but if you clean it up a bit, I'm sure you can get some use out of it."

"I suppose that's fine." Louis said. "We'll take it."

"Huh?!" Sylvia exclaimed.

Louis made the payment and he and Sylvia left the store with the sword now in it's sheathe with a strap that Sylvia put on her shoulder.

"Is it me or was that weirdo been trying to sell this for a long time?" Sylvia asked.

"I am a noble, but that does not mean I should go out and overspend on something that's all about you!" Louis replied. "Besides, you are nowhere near the stage where you can answer back on something a master has given you. You got that?"

 _Yeah, I got it alright._ Sylvia thought to herself. _I'll get it when I shove this sword up your ass!_

* * *

By evening time, they were back at the academy where Kirche and Tabitha were waiting outside Louis's room.

"Huh?" Louis asked. "What are you two doing outside my room?"

"Relax, we just wanted to give Sylvia something, mind if we come in?" Kirche asked.

Louis wasn't pleased. "I don't mind Tabitha, but you are something else!"

"I am here to make sure things remain calm." Tabitha said with huge conviction.

Louis sighed. "Fine, fine! Come on in."

They walked into his room where Tabitha sat on his bed with her book. Kirche then brought out a huge golden sword and gave it to Sylvia.

"Huh? Where did you get this?" Sylvia asked as she put the copper sword down by the hay pile.

"From the weapon store...do you like it?" Kirche asked.

"Do I...it's amazing!" She held the golden sword and smiled. "So shiny and pretty...far much better than that dinky copper one."

Louis growled angrily. "Alright, what is the deal here? Why are you being generous to my familiar?"

"Oh Louis, don't you know?" Kirche smirked. "Since you're being heartless towards Sylvia, I decided to step in and show her what a good friend I can be."

"So you were following us?

Kirche sighed. "You are so pathetic, you couldn't even arrange to buy her that cheap sword."

Tabitha on the other hand remained silent, thinking back to how Kirche really got the golden sword from the store owner.

"Anyways, I heard this sword was a masterpiece from Germania, the best swords and women come from there." She continued. "There's no way that someone from Tristain, especially a guy like you, could ever compete."

Louis grinned back. "Hmph! Well I'm sure you just flirted with so many men in Germania that nobody would bother to deal with you anymore. And that's why you came here to study as a broad in a neighbouring country!"

Kirche aimed her wand at him. "That was a quite a mouthful."

Louis did the same. "It's the truth and I guess you're used to that, right?"

"OH SNAP!" Sylvia exclaimed.

Suddenly, both their wands were taken off them by Tabitha's air spell. "Indoors." She said with a firm tone.

"Then we should let Sylvia decide." Kirche said.

"Wait, why should I have to decide?" Sylvia asked. "I mean...I really love the golden sword but this copper sword was given to me first...I can't decide!"

"Sylvia has a point." Tabitha agreed. "Let her keep both."

Louis and Kirche looked back at each other.

"Alright then, this is as good a chance as any." Kirche said. "I finally see how Guiche feels...I hate you and everything about you."

"Well, we finally have something in common then." Louis replied. "Because like Guiche, I also detest you and the way you wrap guys around your bust!"

"Heartless jerk!"

"Fever whore!"

Suddenly, another voice intervened. "Hey shut up, stupid people!"

"Huh?" Sylvia exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

"The sword." Tabitha replied. "It spoke."

Sylvia looked at the copper sword and picked it up. "I was taking a nice nap and you woke me up." The sword moaned.

"Wait...I am going crazy...or is this...sword...talking?" Sylvia asked. "Oh...my...god!"

"Why are you surprised, anyways you've got quite a pretty cute face for someone who's a user."

Sylvia blinked. "Huh...this sword thinks I'm cute?"

"Yeah and the racket left me no choice but to wake up."

"Wait, I'm a user?"

"Isn't that an intelligent sword, a sword that contains it's own wisdom?" Kirche asked. "Well Louis, you sure know how to pick strange stuff to buy."

"I didn't know a thing about it." Louis replied. "I'm gonna return this creepy sword as soon as I can."

"What year is it right now and where the hell are we?" The sword asked. "Dammit I want answers."

Sylvia suddenly smiled and giggled. "Okay this seems so not like me, but I think this sword speaks my mind."

Louis frowned. "You can't be serious..."

"I am...I'll take this one, but I'll keep the other one too."

Louis and Kirche was shocked before feeling disappointed at her answer.

"So my name is Sylvia and who are you?"

"I'm Delflinger, nice to meet you, sister." The sword replied.

Louis sighed to himself. "Why is it that all the strange stuff has to happen to me..."

* * *

The next morning arrived and the Principle was going over a signed letter.

"What impossible task did the palace ask for this time?" Longueville asked as she stacked a few books on a shelf.

"Oh, his excellency, Count Mott just came by to warn us to be careful of thieves." The principle replied.

"We have thieves?"

"Lately, a fellow named Fouquet Claude has been causing a stir using magic to steal treasures, concentrating on those on nobility."

"Well I never heard of Fouquet the Claude."

"In our institute, there is a sacred treasure that we have borrowed from the palace, the Staff of Destruction."

Longueville was curious. "The Staff of Destruction? That certainly is a troubling name."

"I don't know how adaptive a mage this Fouquet is, but the treasure vault here is a special one." The principle put down the letter. "Many square class mages have layered countless spells and enchantments upon it, they'd be overly anxious about it if you ask me."

* * *

Louis and Sylvia who had Delflinger on her shoulder, were outside one of the classrooms as the other students were walking in.

"From today on, you can wait outside with all the other familiars." Louis said.

"Huh? But why?" Sylvia asked.

"Let's see...you accepted Kirche's pointless shiny sword even though you said you were fine with the one I bought you, you have no respect towards my orders and god knows what other peasant action you commit." Louis replied. "I'm not going to allow you to make me a disgrace anymore, so you stay put till my class is over, you got that?!"

Sylvia was starting to get frustrated by him, but she replied. "Yes...I've got it in my head."

"Good!"

Louis joined with the other students as they walked into the classroom.

Sylvia sighed, she was feeling so bored as she took note of the other familiars.

"Well at least those strange animals have it easy...I mean why did my life have to change for the worst?!" She exclaimed to herself. "Huh?"

She noticed someone familiar getting into a carriage, leaving the academy. Sylvia got curious, she looked back at the building and she made a choice.

"Well you know what? Screw that heartless jerk as Kirche put it, I'm gonna follow wherever that carriage is going, maybe I'll find somewhere better to live."

"Sylvia, what are you thinking?" Del asked from her back. "You know that Louis will flip if he doesn't see you."

"I don't care! In fact...I don't think I can even stand him any longer! I'm getting out of here and you're coming with me."

"Well I can't argue you with that, sister, since I can't move myself."

She ran from the building and outside the academy walls, there was a horse straddled and she got an idea. She climbed onto one and thought back to her days of when she rode on one in her younger days back from her own world.

"Follow that carriage, horsey, yah!" She exclaimed as she began pursuing the carriage.

* * *

It was the early evening by the time Sylvia spotted a huge mansion, she got off the horse a walk away from the entrance. She walked onwards until two guards spotted her.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A guard called.

"DAH!" Sylvia exclaimed.

A second guard took a closer look. "A peasant girl...come with us, we're taking you straight to Count Mott!"

Inside the mansion, the guards brought Sylvia to Count Mott where the explanation was made clear on both sides.

"I see." Sylvia said. "So Siesta works here now because of you?"

"Yes and I believe she is enjoying herself and I find her quite, 'admirable'." Count Mott replied.

Sylvia wasn't buying it. "Yeah right, I bet that just because she's a peasant, you won't hesitate to do whatever you want to her, right?"

Count was displeased. "I see that your behaviour is on par with a peasant and I find you meaningless, go home! You should be thankful that I went out of my way just to waste time with a ridiculous peasant."

"No wait! If you let Siesta come back to the institute...I'll do anything."

The count looked at her. "Oh and what kind of relationship do you have with Siesta?"

She looked away sadly. "She's just a friend...my first true friend in this land."

"Hmph! Such an above standard reason, but I cannot allow it. Siesta is an official part of the Mott household now and the master is free to do whatever he wishes to his servants."

"Then it's just as I thought!"

"I really don't know why you're getting upset about." Mott paused as he looked all over Sylvia. "Hmmm, a nameless peasant like you providing valuable services to noblemen like me...I have reconsidered, how would you like to join me and offer me your services as well?"

Sylvia gasped. "Go to hell you monster!"

Count gasped. "You, a mere peasant girl, dare to insult a nobleman?"

Suddenly the door opened and a maid rushed in and stood in Sylvia's way.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed.

"Siesta!" Sylvia replied.

She kneeled down at him. "Count, please forgive this friend of mine's rudeness, she doesn't mean it."

"I will not have it." Count replied. "If I were to leave such a peasant's rudeness unanswered, it would sully my honour and tarnish the name of the Mott family, stand aside."

"No, I'll accept any punishment on her behalf! Please...just don't hurt her."

"Hmm...you say you'll do anything, right?"

"Yeah..." Sylvia replied.

"Then how about we have a duel...my magic against your sword."

"That's a pretty good deal, sister, you better accept it." Del intervened.

Sylvia nodded. "Okay...I accept!"

Count Mott smirked. "Good...then let us duel outside in the mansion grounds."

* * *

They were out in the castle grounds and the two moons had begun to rise.

"Let us begin!" Mott declared as he held his wand in the air.

Sylvia drew her sword ready to defend herself, when...

Suddenly a blue wind dragon arrived and on board were three familiar faces.

"No way...Louis, Kirche and Tabitha?" Sylvia asked herself.

"Oh...well so much for the upcoming duel." Del commented. "That's disappointing."

They were all back inside with Count Mott sitting down, looking at the four of them.

"The level of conduct at the institute's pupils has fallen." Mott said. "I will demand that Principle Osmond be severely reprimanded for this."

"We apologise for entering the grounds without permission." Louis replied. "As the master of my familiar, I am willing to accept any punishment you see fit."

"Even so, be prepared to have your entire family face the consequences."

Kirche then had an idea. "Pardon me, Count Mott. How about we make a little deal?" She then grabbed something from underneath her uniform. "I hear you have a tremendous desire to process this."

The count was surprised. "Huh?"

"Pardon the belated introduction, but I am Kirche Von Zerbst."

The Count got up. "You're a Zerbst? Then that is..."

"Our family air-loom, our treasured summon book." She handed the locked book and key over to him.

"Hold on, what are we getting out of this?" Sylvia asked.

Kirche smirked. "Simple, we get Siesta back."

"Hand Siesta over to them." Count said to one of the guards and the guard left.

* * *

Sylvia, Louis, Kriche and Tabitha were back at the academy, along with Siesta who they brought back.

"Thank you so much, Sylvia!" Siesta exclaimed as she quickly hugged her.

"Oh it was nothing, it's what friends are for." Sylvia replied. "Although in the end, it was thanks to Kirche."

"That is true, but I have to commend you for being very brave to try and rescue me."

"Think nothing of it, any friend of Sylvia's is a friend of ours." Kirche said.

"Well, goodnight, everyone." Siesta rushed to the bottom floor of the building with her bags.

"We better go too, goodnight." Tabitha said as she and Kirche went inside.

Sylvia and Louis were now left. "Sooo, about earlier?"

"You be quiet!" Louis exclaimed. "I'm thinking about how heavy a punishment I'm going to be giving you considering after what you've done today!"

Sylvia glared at him. "Oh yeah! Well at least I tried to save someone today, unlike you!"

"But you still disobeyed my order to wait outside my classroom today, once again you are failing to follow the orders of your master! Maybe it's time I started treating you like a dog after all! Now come on!"

Sylvia sighed angrily. "One of these days...

* * *

 **And there we have the third chapter done, I hope you guys liked some of the twists I put in there too.**

 **The next one will be up soon...and it'll be where it gets really interesting.**


	4. The Princess & The Staff

**Time for another two mixed into one and Sylvia is introduced to my top-ranked favourite, Princess Henrietta. :)**

 **And yes, there is another twist or two involved...I'm on a roll with these.**

* * *

The Princess & The Staff

At an undisclosed location...

"Members of the Sixth Sense, I have returned with more information." Longueville said with her cloak around her. "Tristain Academy holds possession of an ancient treasure away in the underground vault, known as the Staff of Destruction."

"Staff of Destruction..." A new high-toned voice replied. "...now that's my kind of style."

"It must be of great importance, what other ancient treasures do they protect, I wonder?" A low male voice asked.

"With the girl's rune marking and the Staff of Destruction, it cannot be a coincidence that they are from the same world." A bold voice said. "I say that it is time we made a move, but how shall we go about it?"

"Lady Henrietta will be arriving at Tristain Academy later today." Longueville replied. "Tomorrow, an exhibition event is being held in the castle grounds where the students will show what their familiars can do."

"With the Princess being in attendance, the guards will surely be tasked to protect her instead of the academy itself." A sly voice said. "Correct?"

Longueville nodded. "Yes, with no guards protecting the vault, I can easily break through and obtain the Staff Of Destruction."

"Ugh, I'm bored!" A grouchy voice moaned. "If you're going to pull this off, how about I come with you?"

"Why of course, when tomorrow arrives, just make sure you don't look too big when you show up with me."

"He he he, no guarantees...but finally, a chance to meet that girl and get some action!"

* * *

At Tristain Academy, Louis and Sylvia were going over a routine.

"No, no, no!" Louis exclaimed. "Straighten your back more!"

"You mean like this?" Sylvia asked.

"NO! Honestly...nothing about you is anything good, your appearance, your mannerisms and the way you speak to me."

Sylvia protested. "That's not true! I'm a good friend and I proved that yesterday...wait, could it be that your jealous?"

Louis glared at her. "Jealous?! Absolutely not! I have never been jealous of anyone!"

"Oh really, not even jealous of your arch-rival?"

"No, I told you. I despise Guiche and as of yesterday I also despise Kirche!"

"Well at least Kirche is trying to be a good friend to me!"

"Shut up you! I don't need your feminine peasant behaviour now!"

Sylvia glared back at him, she couldn't take it anymore.

*SLAP*

"Ngh!" Louis shook after the effect of the slap. "What...the..."

Sylvia put her hands on him. "Snap out of it! Will ya? Why is it that all you do is complain about everything?!"

"Wait...oh how could I forget..." He sat on the bed.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "I was so careless that I completely forgot about the exhibition tomorrow."

Sylvia blinked. "Wait, what do you mean by exhibition?"

"The academy has a gathering that happens every year. During it, the second year students exhibit with the familiars that they summon to the institute."

"Ugh, that sounds like totally boring. Why don't you just skip it?"

"Second year students are required to attend! In any case, I just wanna avoid anymore embarrassment." He stood up. "Since you can speak, I was thinking that maybe you can do some kind of witty speech or maybe sing a song or dance or something."

"Oh...wait, I know something that I'm really good at."

Louis suddenly perked up. "Wait, you do?"

"Yeah, I use to attend dance classes back from my own world.

"Ugh...this whole your world thing again?"

"What, you don't believe me, huh? Well pay attention, mister!"

She stood well back in the middle of the room and some background music from a random source began to play as she started to show her dance moves. Louis sat back on the bed, watching Sylvia dance away and she was being careful with the room around her. He was blinking in disbelief, he was starting to learn that there is more to Sylvia than what he knows already.

When Sylvia was done dancing, she panted a little and breathed a huge sigh with a smile.

"I...I don't know what to say..." Louis said in surprise. "...how did you learn to dance like that?"

"Like I said...back in my world." She replied. "It also helps to relief any stress or anger I have inside of me."

"Your world...again...I see that you can dance, but I still can't accept to believe it."

"Do you want to be shown yet another case of embarrassment in front of everyone else?"

"Anything but that!" He sighed. "Fine, I'll allow it to follow through...just don't do anything that causes problems for me."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'll show the other familiars that I am the greatest dancer!"

And she's back to boasting... Louis thought to himself.

* * *

Moments later, all the students were lined up on both sides of the path.

"Oh the Princess of the kingdom of Tristain, her royal highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" A voice spoke as a royal carriage pulled into the academy.

The carriage door was opened and out came Lady Henrietta who was greeted by the staff of the academy.

"She's so beautiful." Guiche commented.

Montmorency kicked his leg. "Quiet!"

"So that's the Princess of Tristain?" Kirche asked. "Well I'm more beautiful any day."

Tabitha didn't say a word, reading a book as always, even at an event like today.

"Wow, she's got the look." Sylvia said.

"You be quiet." Louis replied. "You're a familiar so know your place."

Henrietta walked up to the staff and she escorted by guards.

"Lord Osmond, I apologise for the sudden selfish request." Henrietta said.

"Not at all your highness." Osmond replied. "The students and I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival with joyful anticipation."

"This is the one year that I really wanted to see the exhibition with my own eyes."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Just a personal reason, that's all. He he..."

* * *

Later that night, Sylvia and Louis were back in his room when a door was knocked.

"Hmm? Who would come this late at night?" Louis asked.

Sylvia opened the door and in came a person with a hooded cloak on who shut the door after walking in.

"Huh? Who in the world are you?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, it has been a while." The hooded cloak replied before she took the hood off.

Louis gasped. "Lady Henrietta?!"

"Louis Françoise!" Henrietta ran up and hugged him.

Sylvia was confused. "Dah?"

"Your highness!" Louis stood back, pulling out of the hug.

"Louis...it's so good to see you." Henrietta said. "I've really missed you a lot."

"Princess, you shouldn't have come here." Louis replied before he kneeled down. "This is too humble for a noble like me to grace."

"Oh stop all the formalities, Louis. You don't have to do that stuff with me."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sylvia asked.

"Of course, we've been friends ever since we were little children." She looked at her. "And you must be Sylvia, the girl that I've heard about."

"Huh? When did you learn about me?"

"Since I heard that you rescued a maid from the wicked Count Mott."

"Princess, those kind words are much more than I deserve." Louis said.

"Well that's new." Sylvia added. "A girl that Louis is actually long time friends with."

"Quiet! You're a familiar so you do not speak out of turn in front of the Princess."

"It's alright Louis." Henrietta assured. "She means no harm I'm sure." She looked at Louis and looked emotional. "I also like to think of us as childhood friends, I've wanted to meet you again for so long."

Louis blinked. "Princess...are you crying?"

"I'm sorry..." She wiped her tears. "...it's just that I've been so lonely. I haven't been able to open my heart to anyone ever since father passed away."

"Princess..." Louis grabbed her hand. "...I am just so surprised to see you in person. It has been a long while..."

"Now isn't that sweet, why can't you be like that with me?" Sylvia pouted.

Louis glared at her.

"I said it's alright, Louis." Henrietta said. "I want you to be at ease...and Sylvia, it is a great pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Princess." Sylvia replied. "So how did you hear about the issue?"

"Well I am a Princess, so I learn everything that goes on here. It caused quite a bit of a stir within the palace when I got involved, but there will be no punishments."

Louis gasped. "Princess, you did that?"

"Did you forget, I promised you a long time ago that I would always be there to help you out if you ever found yourself caught in a bind. And as a princess, I always keep my word."

"Your highness...there is no way I could ever thank you enough."

Henrietta giggled. "Oh Louis, I think you summoned a splendid familiar."

"On the contrary, summoning this moaning selfish peasant is the worst mistake of my life!"

"Hey!" Sylvia exclaimed. "I'm not selfish, I'm telling you that I can be a good friend."

"And I'm telling you to stay quiet!"

Henrietta smiled. "Alright you two, I think that will be quite enough."

Things calmed down for a moment and they continued talking until Henrietta had to leave.

"This evening was the most fun I had in many years, because of you." Henrietta said sharing a hug with Louis. "Oh thank you, Louis."

"The same goes for me, Princess Henrietta." Louis replied.

"And Sylvia."

"Yeah?" Sylvia replied.

"You were very fun to hang out with as you call it, promise you'll do your best tomorrow."

"I will, Princess...I've got it all down."

Henrietta giggled. "You are quite the funny girl, we'll meet again soon."

* * *

The next day arrived.

"We will now begin the presentation of this year's new crop of familiars." Jean declared.

One by one, each student and their familiar showcased what they could do and they were met with positive feedback from the audience. There was one last showcase to go, Sylvia and Louis were behind the stage.

"Alright listen to me." Louis said. "I want you to go out there and pull off those dance moves you did yesterday, then take a bow and come back to me."

"Relax, I've got this." Sylvia replied.

"And don't you dare do anything stupid!"

"After last night, I ain't gonna mess this up!"

"You better not now that the Princess has seen what you're really like!"

"And last to perform, the familiar that belongs to Louise Françoise." Jean announced.

Louis sighed. "Here it goes..."

Sylvia stood in the middle of the stage and for creative purposes, background music began to play as she got into her position to dance.

 _Background Music: Markus Feehily - Sanctuary_

Sylvia began dancing away with a combination of what she had learnt from her world. Louis almost couldn't bear to watch, fearing that everyone would laugh at her and make fun of him even more. However, the students were surprised, they didn't laugh and then they started enjoying the performance.

"Oh, so Sylvia is a dancer too." Kriche commented. "Tabitha, you gotta see this."

"Alright." Tabitha replied, taking her eyes away from a book. "Her dancing is unique."

"My oh my...looks like there's more to Sylvia than I thought." Guiche said. "Her dancing is not familiar to my knowledge, but it is magnificent."

"How nice of you to compliment a girl." Montmorency added. "But still, I'm willing to give you a second chance if you keep comments like that to a minimum."

"Yes, I promise..."

Princess Henrietta was smiling happily and she was tapping her feet when no one was looking.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the academy, a big stone gollum with a hooded woman riding on it were approaching.

"Looks like everything is going as planned." Longueville said. "Talon, you ready to strike?"

"Heh! As ready I'll ever be!" Talon replied. "Here we go...Single Shockwave!"

The stone gollum delivered a punch to the tower which made a huge hole in the tower.

 _End Of Background Music_

Longueville grinned. "Yes...soon the Staff of Destruction will be ours...keep that fist inside the tower, while I retrieve it."

"You got it, lady."

She leaped on the fist and ran inside.

"You, stop right there!" Louis exclaimed.

"Huh? Who's there?" Talon asked before looking down. "Oh, what do we have here? A mage?"

"That's right, you may talk but you're no match for my magic!"

Talon laughed. "Oh really? Go on then, do your worst!"

Louis aimed his wand at the stone gollum. "Firebomb attack!" However, it had no effect.

"Huh...is that all you got?"

Louis shook his head. "No...how did you shrug it off so easily?"

"Oh, you don't really know, do you...I am the grouchy voiced one known as Talon, one of the Sixth Sense!"

"The Sixth Sense?"

Longueville came back out with a locked case and a key. "We've got it, let us leave!" She leaped onto him.

"Ahhh so soon?" Talon moaned. "You little human got lucky, we'll meet again, ha ha ha ha!"

The stone gollum and the hooded lady left the academy, leaving Louis shocked at the scene.

* * *

By sunset, everyone was told what had happened and the Staff of Destruction was stolen.

"So it was Fouquet the Sculpture, that's a surprise." Kirche said. "Do you know what she looks like?"

"Others said she kept her face hidden." Tabitha replied.

"Really, how boring."

"There's no doubt about it..." Louis said who was with Sylvia. "That Fouquet lady who was with that talking stone gollum, she has to be a triangle-class mage if she has allies like that."

"Well in any case, at least nobody got hurt, so it's okay, right?"

"That's not how things go!"

"Well at least I got to prove to everyone that I'm more than just a familiar."

Just then, Henrietta came by with her guards. "Louis, thank goodness you're safe."

"Princess Henrietta." He replied. "I'm afraid the treasure has been stolen. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them."

"It's alright, there was nothing you could've done to stop it, Louis."

"Yes but..."

"I said it's alright, please do not push yourself too hard. I have to leave now and make a report on this entire incident to the palace." She gave him a hug. "I'll see you again in the near future."

"Okay...thank you." He accepted the hug.

Henrietta looked at Sylvia. "And Sylvia, I never knew you were a professional dancer, you were amazing today."

"Thank you, Princess." She replied happily. "It was the first time I ever did a solo dance."

"Hmm, I hope to see it again soon. Goodbye Louis and Sylvia."

Henrietta and her guards left the academy by carriages.

Louis sighed, hoping the palace doesn't place Henrietta as responsible for the incident.

* * *

The next day arrived and Louis was brought to the Principle's Office along with Sylvia, Tabitha who saw a glimpse of Talon, the stone gollum whilst flying on her wind dragon and Kirche who was also in the office.

"Hey, why are you here?" Louis asked.

"I'm here to make sure you don't treat Sylvia unfairly." Kirche said. "I am her good friend after all."

"After questioning many witnesses around town, we have gathered information about a suspicious shadow that is seen entering and leaving a deserted shack deep within the woods this morning." Longueville explained.

"Very speedy work, Miss Longueville. You are to be commended." Osmond praised.

"We must report this to the palace at once." Jean advised. "I'll send a request along with it, we'll ask the royal guards to go after her."

"If we waste time with those bureaucrats, Fouquet will get away. We must retrieve the Staff of Destruction and capture Fouquet ourselves if we're to regain the honour that was tarnished by that thief." Osmond looked around. "Now raise your staff if you're up to the challenge."

Louis raised his wand, then Kirche raised hers before Tabitha raised hers.

"Huh, Tabitha?" Kirche asked. "You don't have to come with us, this is just between me and Louis."

"I'm worried about both of you." Tabitha replied.

Osmond nodded in understanding. "Very well, I'll leave it to the three of you and your familiar who I hear was the best at yesterdays exhibition event."

"Oh, it was nothing." Sylvia replied.

"The institute will be looking forward to your hard work as well as your duties as nobles."

"Lord Osmond, I will serve as their guide if it is your wish." Longueville offered.

"An excellent idea, are you sure?"

She smiled. "I planned it from the start."

* * *

The five of them departed from the academy via a horse carriage and they travelled a path into the forest. When they spotted an abandoned shack, they got off the carriage and moved quietly to the shack with Sylvia who had both swords on her shoulders, putting her back on the shack wall as the others hid away in the hedges.

"According to the information, it has to be that shack." Longueville said.

"It's an old coal burning shack." Kirche commented.

"It could be some clever camouflage." Louis added.

Sylvia looked through the windows to find the place empty. "It's okay, there's nobody here."

Tabitha waved her staff at the door. "There are no traps here." She opened the door and walked inside.

"I'll just keep the area secure." Louis said.

"In that case, I will scout the surrounding area." Longueville added as she left the area.

Inside the house, Tabitha came across a wooden chest, she opened it to find a locked case with a key beside it. She picked it up and showed it to the others. Suddenly a loud rumble occurred outside and Louis ran from the sight where a massive pile was formed and out came a stone gollum.

"Ha ha ha ha! Surprise!" Talon greeted. "We meet again!"

Louis grunted. "You! You mean this was a trap?!"

"You humans are so stupid if you think you can retrieve the Staff of Destruction this easily!"

Sylvia rushed out. "Louis! Get away from that stone freak!"

"No! Just because I'm a noble and use magic, doesn't mean I should have my back turned to the enemy!"

"That's stupid! Your magic isn't strong enough against that thing!"

"Nonsense! I am a noble and I will defeat my foe!"

"My god, you two sound like a married couple!" Talon intervened. "Allow me to finish you both at the same time! Single Shockwave!"

"Look out!" Sylvia rushed and shoved Louis out of the way as Talon missed.

Louis glared. "How dare you! Stay out of this!"

*SLAP*

Sylvia slapped him in the face. "So what?! It's all pointless if you die, idiot!"

Louis was in shock as before. "You...did it...again...I can't run away...everyone will laugh...laugh at me all over again...if I run away like this."

Suddenly a wind dragon arrived with Kirche and Tabitha on board.

"Louis, grab on." Tabitha said as she held her hand out.

"Come on, Louis, get a hold of yourself." Kirche added as Louis got on the dragon.

"What about you, Sylvia?"

"I've got four words, I can handle this!" Sylvia replied as she drew out the golden sword and turned her attention to Talon. "Look at this...I'm a girl and here I am wanting to do something stupid!" She ran towards him. "Take this!"

"Ohhh I'm scared!" Talon remarked.

Sylvia attacked with her golden sword, a direct hit, but the sword broke in half.

"What...impossible!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Awww and it was a nice looking Germania sword." Kirche moaned from a distance.

"Quick sister, draw me." Del said.

"Huh? But I might break you too!" Sylvia protested.

"If you don't wanna die, just draw me, get it?!"

"Alright, here I go." She drew Del out and this time the rune mark on her hand began to glow. "Woah...the power when I fought Guiche, it's back!"

"Hey girl, keep your mind on the game, that Talon freak is about to attack again."

"Single Shockwave!" Talon launched a fist.

Sylvia easily dodged it and sliced through one of the legs.

Talon was in shock but he grinned. "Hmph! Doesn't matter, I can grow back a leg!"

"Sylvia! What is this?!" Louis exclaimed as he brought down a weapon from the purple case.

Sylvia ran to him. "Don't ask how I know this, but I know that this isn't like one of your staffs!" She took the weapon and she aimed at Talon. "Take cover!"

"Hmm?!" Talon turned around to see a rocket flying towards him hitting him in the centre. "GAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sylvia took Louis by the hand and they ran away from Talon who was about to crumble away.

"Noooooooo! I am one of the Sixth Sense, I can't be...killed! I still have things I want to destroy...grrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa..."

*KA-BOOM*

All that was left were tiny bits of rubble and stone.

"Sylvia, that was amazing!" Kriche praised.

Tabitha nodded in agreement.

Just then, Longueville returned. "Hmm, you did a good job in defeating Talon." She picked up the weapon. "The Staff of Destruction describes it well enough...for it blew one of the Sixth Sense away." She removed a ribbon and let her hair loose before taking off her glasses.

Sylvia gasped. "Wait a second...you're Fouquet?"

"Correct, my full name is Fouquet Longueville, one of the members of the Sixth Sense."

Sylvia went to grab her sword but Fouquet aimed the weapon at her.

"Don't move! I stole it but I was in a bind because I didn't know how to use it. If I had led someone from the institute out, it would wield some interesting results. And as I expected, the familiar came along and showed the powers of the legendary Gundalf."

"Who's Gundalf?" Louis asked.

"I give you my thanks, now on behalf of the Sixth Sense, goodbye." She pressed the trigger but nothing happened. Then it was too late when she saw Sylvia ram the bottom handle of her sword into her stomach, knocking her down.

"Sorry for you, lady." Sylvia smirked. "It's only a single use weapon, it's called a bazooka, a type of rocket launcher and it came from my world." She looked at the others. "So I guess our job is done, right?"

* * *

Back at the academy, the weapon was returned to the vault and Fouquet Longueville was handed over to the palace guards, putting an end to the issue.

Meanwhile, back at the undisclosed location.

"So Talon, the stone gollum was vanquished by the girl, Sylvia." The sly voice said. "We have lost a member of the Sixth Sense."

"Ha ha ha ha!" The high-toned voice laughed. "He truly was the weakest of us six."

"Indeed, for all of his bragging, he was a disgrace to our cause." The bold voice added.

The sly voice sighed. "But to make things worse, we've also lost Fouquet Longueville who now rests in the palace dungeons."

"In that case, it is my turn to stand up and restore faith into our group." A low-male voice boomed. "I will begin with making plans so we can move ahead...and I'll find a way to rescue Fouquet."

"See to it that you do." The bold voice replied. "Do not let yourself be vanquished the same way Talon was, this meeting is over!"

* * *

 **Phew, another chapter done...hope you liked the twists like Sylvia being a professional dancer and having the stone gollum named Talon and Fouquet Longueville as both members of the Sixth Sense.**

 **Coming up next, another member of the Sixth Sense is revealed.**


	5. Stirring Up The Past

**Here we go and I may have to apologise in advance, but this might be the halfway point of the story. However if a twist or idea comes into my head, I'll see if I can extend it a little more, but anyways, off we go with the fifth chapter and I've gone for a more creative twist which I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Stirring Up The Past

It was the next day and Louis and Sylvia were returning to the academy on horseback after being out in the morning.

"Woah, this place is like so quiet." Sylvia said. "What's going on here?"

"It's the start of the summer vacation." Louis replied. "There are lots of students who have gone home for the holidays or are just travelling."

"Summer vacation?"

They got off the horse and walked to the tower entrance to find Kirche and Tabitha by a carriage.

"Oh Louis." Kirche said. "I hadn't seen you around today so I thought you already gone home."

"I just went out for a bit to run a few errands." Louis replied. "You two are going away?"

"Why of course, I'm going with Tabitha to her home for a while. Actually, we were wondering if Sylvia would like to come with us too."

"Really, you want me to join?" Sylvia asked. "Well, that would be awesome!"

Louis got mad. "Quiet! A familiar is not allowed to be separated from it's master from long distances!"

Kirche sighed. "Here we go again...how long do you think Sylvia is gonna put up with you?"

"Until she understands everything that is in this world!"

Tabitha sighed and she stood between them, looking at Louis.

"Enough is enough." She said with a somewhat angry look. "Louis, you must learn to not lose your temper, even at the most innocent of times."

"But-"

Tabitha put a finger on his lips. "Do not speak. I would like Sylvia to come with us, because it was my idea. I want to be very good friends with her. She and I have not had much time ever since she came to this world. One time, you said that you don't mind me, so please put your stubborn noble pride aside for one favour that I ask of you."

"Woo!" Sylvia exclaimed. "You go, Tabitha!"

Louis was shocked by Tabitha's sudden change of mood, until he sighed. "You're right...I'm sorry, Tabitha. If Sylvia wants to go with you, then I can let this one slide, but only once, alright?"

Kirche smiled. "There you go, now you're being friendly with us...oh and the Principle left a message for you and asks that you come to his office."

"You just have to go in, the Principle is away today." Tabitha added.

"So anyways, we have to go right now?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, please get on board."

Tabitha and Kirche got in the carriage and Sylvia followed through.

"You two girls better take good care of her, because you know what will happen if my familiar comes back in a poor state." Louis warned.

"Yes, she'll be safe with us." Kirche replied. "You just go and take care of your errands."

"Bye Louis! Have a good time!" Sylvia added, waving through the window of the carriage.

The horse and carriage then moved away as Louis watched, now he began to feel alone but he went inside the tower and walking up to the principles office, he found a small letter on the desk and read what it said.

 _Dear Louis Françoise_

 _I have been meaning to see you again after the last time we met. I request that you come to see me personally at the palace, I have arranged a carriage sent for you by the time you read this letter. There is so much that I have wanted to talk to you about ever since I met you after many years of being alone. I hope Sylvia is doing well and that she is working hard to protect you. I cannot wait for the day till I see you in person again, the two of us having a good time, just like old times._

 _Princess Henrietta_

"Wait...what does she mean by that?" Louis asked. "But it is a request by the Princess, so I must follow her order. But on a personal note, why is she doing this?"

He took the letter and he left the office. He walked back to his room and put the letter in a draw before leaving the tower and waited for a carriage that was turning up outside the academy grounds.

"Mister Françoise?" The carriage rider called.

Louis nodded and got inside the carriage before it pulled away on route to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other carriage that was travelling to Tabitha's family home, Sylvia was feeling happy, knowing that she was away from Louis.

"Woohoo!" She exclaimed. "I'm glad to be away from that bad tempered moron!"

"I don't blame you for saying that." Kirche replied, looking at the cornfields. "Hmm, how do I put it, it's serene."

Tabitha was reading away and Sylvia sat beside her.

"Heya Tabitha, I wanna say thank you, you're like a goddess who saves me." Sylvia said.

"You're welcome." Tabitha replied.

"Say Tabitha, we're going to be visiting your folks, so why not feel happy about it." Kirche said.

Tabitha said nothing as she turned a page.

"Uhhh, what's with the silence?" Sylvia asked.

"When I read, I wish to concentrate and only speak if necessary."

"Like the way you did with Louis." Kirche said. "Which by the way was amazing, I actually had chills down my spine."

"So what about you?" Sylvia asked. "How did you come to study at Tristain Academy?"

Kirche looked out the carriage window. "Well with me, it was more like trying to sweep away my problem."

"Come again?"

"I was kind of a troublemaker and I was forced to quit my previous school."

"So you were like a rebel in some way?"

"My parents said that having their daughter loitering around wasn't good for their image, so they tried to force me into a hastily arranged marriage to an old man no less."

"Eww that is like gross!" Sylvia laughed.

"Your world." Tabitha said. "Did you study abroad in your world?"

"No, I was studying at a high school in Tokyo, Japan." Sylvia replied. "I liked some of the lessons, but I could never get my head around maths."

Tabitha nodded. "That is understandable, but maths is a vital part of learning for we study it here too."

"Yeah I know, but the way my tutor described about it was so boring and totally not cool."

"Did he look like Louis?" Kirche asked, before she and Sylvia laughed.

Tabitha didn't show it as she looked back at her book...a tiny smile appeared on her face, she was already beginning to enjoy Sylvia's company.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the carriage that arrived at the palace, Louis was bracing himself. He hadn't spoken with Henrietta alone since they were childhood friends, he stepped out of the carriage and was escorted by two guards as he walked into into the throne room and at the end was the Princess who stood up from her chair.

"Mister Françoise, your highness." One of the guards spoke as they stood aside the entrance.

"Oh, Louis Françoise!" Henrietta greeted happily. "I am so glad that you got my letter."

"Princess Henrietta." Louis replied, kneeling down. "It is an honour to even be in your presence, let alone receive a letter from you."

She walked down the stairs so she was at his level. "I wish to speak to you on many important matters between the two of us. Come with me to the dining hall, you must be hungry after a long journey."

"Thank you, Princess." Louis followed her.

They left the throne room and walked to the dining room. Louis took a seat at one end of the table and Henrietta sat on the opposite end.

"So Louis, please drop the formalities." Henrietta smiled. "I wanna ask you on how you've been and what's been happening lately."

"Well Princess Henrietta, I don't know if it really is my place to speak on the matter." Louis replied. "But with Sylvia not around, I actually feel some kind of loneliness."

"I can understand, where is Sylvia if you don't mind answering?"

"Oh, she's gone with Kirche and Tabitha. They really wanted her to join and have fun and since it's the summer vacation, I decided to let my noble pride slide for once."

Henrietta smiled. "Oh, well that's very kind of you to do that. I always knew that you would be generous, just like you used to be."

Louis blinked. "Used to be?"

"Well don't you remember when we were kids, when I made the promise to look out for you, you would be generous to me in return if you found something that I would like."

"Ah I remember now...then I am really sorry that I haven't kept my side of the promise to you, princess."

Henrietta giggled. "It's alright, Louis. I can understand how busy you have been since you started learning about magic...let us dine."

Louis nodded as the servants came out with food.

* * *

Tabitha, Kirche and Sylvia eventually arrived at Tabitha's family home.

"Woah!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Oh man, I would love to have a home like this!"

"Hmm, I thought so." Kirche muttered.

The three girls stood out of the carriage and an elderly butler appeared from the entrance.

"Welcome back, miss and to your two guests, I welcome you to our family mansion." He greeted. "We have been expecting you, Lady Charlotte."

"Huh, Lady Charlotte?" Sylvia muttered.

They walked inside the entrance hall and Sylvia and Kirche took note the surroundings until they entered a living room and Sylvia and Kirche took a seat on a couch.

"Ahhh, this is the life!" Sylvia sighed happily. "All I need now is some RnB music and some makeup."

"Would it be possible to say hello to your father first?" Kirche asked Tabitha.

Tabitha shook her head.

"Oh..."

"Wait here please." Tabitha said.

"Oh...alright."

Tabitha left the room and Kirche noticed the frame picture of someone on the wall above the fireplace.

"I wonder who that could be." Sylvia said.

"It could be Tabitha's father..." Kirche replied.

"By the way, that butler said something about Lady Charlotte, what did he mean by that?"

"I'm not even sure, maybe it has something to do with what I saw earlier."

She looked at Kirche. "Earlier?"

"Well do you remember the huge lake that was flooding the whole village that we passed by?"

"No, I was kinda busy looking at what Tabitha was reading."

"Well, I looked at a sign that we passed by on our way here and it was an emblem of the Galli royal family."

Sylvia pondered. "Galli? You think she's a member of that family?"

"Yeah...but if so, why doesn't she want to tell us is what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe it's a personal thing, maybe it's something that only stirs up bad memories about her past, that's my only guess, like."

Then a butler came in with two cups of tea. "Excuse me you two." He placed them on a table. "I am the butler in charge of overseeing the Orleans house, my name is Percerin."

"I am a daughter from the Von Zerbst family from Germania." Kirche replied.

"And I'm Sylvia Hiraga." Sylvia added. "I'm just a familiar on vacation."

"And we are in your good care."

"Hmm, I had not imagined that our Lady Charlotte would bring two friends to spend her summer vacation."

"So Tabitha's real name is Lady Charlotte?" Sylvia asked. "Woah, this is like way over my head..."

"Why did she come to study abroad using a fake name?" Kirche asked. "She never really says anything about herself or her past."

"Studying in another country was ordered by her uncle, King Of Galli." Percerin replied.

"Uncle...so she really is a member of the royal family."

"Lady Charlotte is of royal blood, her father was the late Count Orleans who was the younger brother of the current, king of the realm."

"I see...so her father had already passed away."

Sylvia sighed. "I really feel bad for Tabitha...poor girl."

"I'm afraid it was worse than that. He was murdered."

"Huh?" Kirche gasped.

The butler felt sad, now reminded of the events that occurred. "He was someone that our small lady trusted with her heart, I'm sure it was fine."

"But mister Percerin, what about her mother?" Sylvia asked.

"Well her mother is here...but what I'm about to tell you is a very personal story, I trust that neither of you will share it to anyone else."

"We won't say anything about it, we promise." Kirche assured.

* * *

After the meal time was over, Louis and Henrietta left the dining room and walked to the royal palace garden.

"Do you remember this garden, Louis?" Henrietta asked as they walked on a path.

"I haven't seen this place for a long time, princess." Louis replied. "Didn't we use to spend most of our days around here?"

"Yes, we would often play hide and seek, but I wasn't really a good catcher. When I was a little girl and my father was alive, he would often take me here and made sure that I would have fun and that I always had someone to depend on."

Louis nodded. "I see, you and your father did have a good bond back then."

"We did and then when I first met you, I was happy that we became childhood friends. You would sometimes take care of me in case something bad happened."

"Oh...like the time you fell and hurt your knee, you called for me?"

Henrietta smiled. "Yes, I'm surprised that you remember that time."

"I think walking through the palace garden with you, is bringing my memories back."

"Which does leave me to wonder why you changed at Tristain Academy." She muttered.

"Excuse, did you say something, Princess?"

She looked at him. "Hmm? It's nothing, Louis. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, of course, Princess."

* * *

Back at the Galli mansion, Percerin explained the story. "Count Orleans, despite being the second son of the royal family, was more adept as a mage than his older brother, Lord Joseph and more intelligent. Furthermore he was quite full of charisma and talent." He said. "Five years ago, when the previous king passed away, the palace court became bitterly divided over which of the sons was more worthy to take over the throne and rule as king."

"A battle for the crown." Kirche replied. "Right."

The butler began to feel the emotion. "During the course of this fifthly battle, Count Orleans was murdered by conspiracy. Those that put Lord Joseph on the throne to rid themselves of future challenges next went after the daughter, Lady Charlotte."

"And how did they try to do that?" Sylvia asked.

"One evening, our grand lady and our small lady were invited to a banquet in a nobleman's home. A servant offered the small lady with a glass of water, however our grand lady suspected something was wrong, so she took the glass and drank it instead. It was lased with a magic water poison that induces insanity whoever drinks it."

Sylvia gasped. "My god!"

"It was a huge commotion that night, the servant the offered the poisoned drink got away, I didn't get a clear look, but he had a hexagon shape on his glove." He clenched his fist. "When it became public knowledge, everyone learnt that our grand lady sacrificed herself to save our small Lady Charlotte. Ever since, our grand lady has sat in that room, looking at the window and holding on to a doll."

"A doll?"

"For you see, Tabitha is the name of the doll that our grand lady once gave to our small lady as a gift when she was small. From that day forward, the once active and bright Lady Charlotte behaved as if she had became someone else entirely, as if she has sealed herself up, her words and expression locked deep inside."

Sylvia sniffed, the emotion of the story was getting to her.

"When did she start using her magic?" Kirche asked.

"Since the incident over the grand lady, no one else has dared to make another attempt on our small lady's life." Percerin replied. "However, the palace used the small lady's high magical abilities as a reason to perform difficult tasks that would danger us and had slim chance of survival. But our small lady was able to complete each and every unjust mission with great success. In order to protect herself and the grand lady, she put her own life at risk."

"And the reason why she started studying in Tristain?" Sylvia asked.

"It was the palace's decision. Seeing that things weren't going according to plan, gave her only the title of Chevalier. Though she had proved herself worthy of being given ample property to government and sent her to a foreign country to sweep away the problem."

"Sweep away the problem." Kirche said. "Right."

Just then, Tabitha returned and Kirche walked up to her.

"Geez Tabitha, you've been so long. I want to rid myself of the sweat from this journey."

Tabitha nodded.

"What about you Sylvia?"

"Oh, I'm coming." Sylvia was snapped out of her trance and left with them.

* * *

"And this is my room." Henrietta said as she and Louis walked in. "Perfectly fitting for a princess like me, right?"

"Yeah, it is quite an absolute royalty." Louis replied. "But I still don't feel honoured to even be in your room."

Henrietta giggled. "Louis, you are so far incredibly modest for your own good sometimes."

"I am reminding myself of my place, I am just a noble mage and you are a princess."

"But why should that get in the way of two people who have known each other for a very long time..." She began to feel sad. "...are you not happy being here?"

"What...no it's not like that." Louis walked towards her. "It's just there are some things I can and cannot do for fear that I'll end up tarnishing my family's name."

Henrietta sighed. "You know, Louis...I also brought you here because I wanted to ask you personally...what happened to you?"

Louis blinked. "Me?"

"Yes...I only saw a glimpse of it when I first met Sylvia, but now I'm seeing it again." She looked away. "Why have you changed?"

Louis tried to defend himself. "Changed...I haven't changed, I'm still the same nobleman that I've always been."

"No, you're not...back when we were children, you didn't pay heed about nobility or formalities, you just wanted to have fun with me and enjoy our time together."

"Yeah, but that was only because I didn't understand about it until I was taught all of it before moving to Tristain Academy."

Henrietta began to feel emotional. "And why do you have to make yourself feel lonely, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Louis was almost lost for words. "I...I...I just don't know, alright! I'm sorry if I have changed for the worst, Princess. But so many things happened that made me who I am today..." He paused cause what he said next was going to hurt. "...maybe it was a mistake for me to come here."

Henrietta gasped and began to cry. "Hic...hic..."

"Princess?"

She put her hands in her face. "Louis..." she cried. "...why have I...hic...lost you?"

Louis sighed, wondering what to do now...he wanted to stand by what he said until he remembered what Tabitha said.

 _...please put your stubborn noble pride aside for one favour..._

Louis walked over to Henrietta, he took her hands and held onto them.

"Henrietta...I'm sorry..." He apologised.

She looked at him with tears still falling down. "Huh..."

"I didn't mean to say that...I went too far...I really enjoyed this today...I really did."

"Louis..."

"You've told me a lot of things that you remember, but there is now thing that I remember...do you remember the times when I gave you flowers?"

"Hic...flowers?"

Louis smiled. "Yes...whenever I had to go home with my sisters, I would always pick up a tiny flower from the garden and give it to you."

"Oh...yes I remember now, it was always the daisies, because you didn't have the money to buy me a rose."

"Well, I was a child back then, I didn't have any money."

Henrietta began to cheer up. "It's okay, I always said thanks, but then when you left to start learning, that all stopped and I begun to feel lonely."

"Yeah and looking back now, I felt lonely too." Louis sighed. "The only students I got to know are the ones that always annoyed me and Guiche was like that to me non-stop during the first year at the academy."

"I feel so awful for you. Well, if you want to, would you mind sharing a hug with me?" Henrietta began to blush.

"Huh?" Louis began to blush.

"I would like it if you shared a hug with me until we both feel better."

Louis smiled. "Yeah...I do want to feel better."

He let go of her hands and they wrapped each other in a tight hug.

Henrietta sniffed. "I know I said it before, but I have really missed you..."

"Yes...I have missed you too, Henrietta."

Henrietta smiled. "You said my first name..."

"Huh...I did?"

"Yes, it was the second time you said it...now I'm even happier."

Louis giggled. "Then, I am so glad...I didn't mean to upset you, I just wasn't sure what to do."

"It's alright, you're here with me, back in touch. I don't ever want to lose you again."

Louis smiled, holding her a little tighter. "Me too..."

* * *

Down in the palace dungeon, Fouquet had been silent ever since she was captured, she looked up when the cage door was opened.

"It's awfully late, what do you want?" She asked.

"I have come to pick up my comrade." A low male voice replied. "We must hurry if we are to escape, the Sixth Sense needs you to return."

Fouquet smiled. "Then let us go..." She walked out and they snuck away from the dungeon with no one noticing. "...Wardes."

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter done and this one was actually fun to write.**

 **Just a little side note, I have skipped out a lot of stuff that aren't needed due to the genderswap, so it won't be exactly the same as what happened on the anime.**


	6. Unexpected Teamwork

**Alright, time for the next chapter where things will start to almost completely change, but before that, just a few things I wanted to say. Firstly, I've given Louis more detailed appearance in the first chapter so that a clear image of him can be described. Secondly, I have taken** **on board the acrobatic idea which will become a frequent presence in the next chapter to follow. That is all for now, here we go.**

* * *

Unexpected Teamwork

One evening in Louis's room, Louis and Sylvia were going over their Summer vacation until the window opened and in came a hooded figure.

"Evening Louis and Sylvia." She said, putting the hood down.

"Princess Henrietta." Louis responded.

"Woah, you can like totally fly too?" Sylvia asked.

"What's wrong, Princess, why are you here so late at night?"

Henrietta grabbed his hands. "I have a request that only you two I can trust with, but there are two conditions that I want you to follow."

"Name the conditions, Princess, I will follow whatever you need of me."

"First, promise me that from now on, you will not lose your temper and that you remain calm with everyone around you."

Louis looked at her eyes. "Princess...I promise, I will do all I can to not lose my temper."

"Yeah right." Sylvia muttered.

"Secondly, promise me that you will accept any help that anyone offers you, so that you are better prepared for what may lie ahead."

"Yes...I promise that too."

Henrietta smiled. "Thank you very much."

"So what do you need us to do?" Sylvia asked.

"First, let me explain my situation." She sat on the bed with Louis and Sylvia kneeling down. "After giving it some thought, I have made a bold decision to not accept any marriage for the time being."

Louis gasped. "Princess, what are you saying?"

"Huh?" Sylvia exclaimed. "What's this about marriage?"

"The marriage I received was going to be with a member of the Germania family in order to keep our country of Tristain safe from harm and form a strong alliance with a much more powerful kingdom."

"So you were going to marry into a country full of savages and upstart nobles?" Louis asked.

"The palace warned me countless times, saying that if I refuse to accept the arrange marriage, it will cause an international incident."

"But why, you don't have to do this for me..."

"Please forgive me for this huge selfish need of putting myself first before putting the Country at great risk. But I believe that if I do so, it will bring out the shadowy group I've heard rumours about."

"You mean the Sixth Sense?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes and this is where you two come in. But before that can happen, I need you to retrieve a certain item. I want you both to go on a journey to the country of Albion and recover a letter I sent to Prince Wales."

"Albion?" Louis asked.

"If the world finds out about that letter, not only will I be forced to stand down as Princess of Tristain, but it will spark an endless war throughout all of Halkeginia."

"Woah, this is getting too heavy for a girl like me." Sylvia said. "Why can't it just be a makeover session?"

"You both will have to be careful, Albion is in a dangerous situation. Politically it's unstable."

"Unstable, so the rumours about the coup d'etat are true." Louis said. "Maybe the Sixth Sense are involved in that."

"If they are directly involved, than we don't have much time." Henrietta stood up. "Please be ready for tomorrow morning, I will send one of my personal guards to escort you."

"Sure thing, we'll kick some Sixth Sense butt, no problem." Sylvia replied.

"Louis, take this." Henrietta handed a ruby ring to him. "This is the ruby of water that belonged to my mother, it is all we can spare to help you on your journey." She then hugged him. "Please be safe, Louis..."

"I will, Henrietta." He whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location.

"Are we ready to make our move?" The bold voice asked.

"Yes, it is time to put our plan into motion." Wardes replied. "But I will need assistance in carrying out the first step towards our glorious desire."

"Then allow me to help you in return for rescuing me from the palace dungeon." Fouquet said.

"Okay, what's the word?" The high voice asked.

"My scouts have made two reports." Wardes replied. "It seems the summoned girl was at the Galli family house during the summer and the strength of the coup d'etat in Albion is increasing."

"The Galli family house I do not know completely, but someone here knows that place too well, correct?" The bold voice asked.

The sly voice laughed. "I will never forget the day when the grand lady drank the insanity potion on behalf of Lady Charlotte. But if she had taken it as well, it would've been executed perfectly."

"Yeah enough about that, what about the coup d'etat?" The high voice asked.

"Well, the strength of the coup d'etat increasing is all thanks to one Lord Cromwell who possesses the ring we stole from the water spirit." Fouquet replied.

"Does he know about your involvement with us?" The bold voice asked.

"Lord Cromwell and even Lady Henrietta do not suspect a thing, they have no idea I that am playing both sides." Wardes smirked. "When our desired world of Halkeginia comes true, both Cromwell and Henrietta will be disposed of."

"What about Sylvia?" Fouquet asked.

"Leave that to me, tomorrow morning I will be instructed to escort the summoned girl and a noble mage boy I know well to the country of Albion, I will make them fall into a false sense of protection. But along the way, there is a city port village where we will make a stop. Fouquet, you can rendezvous with me there and when I arrive with the two of them, we'll put them out of our way."

"A sound plan, but I fear that Prince Wales may get involved if he gets word of what happens at the port village." The sly voice replied. "Therefore in case your part of the plan does not unfold, I will travel straight to Albion myself and sneak inside the castle so I can watch over the Prince. If he finds out about anything that threatens our plans, I will perform another 'potion incident'. He he he he!"

"I will allow this." The bold voice declared. "All three of you, prepare to depart the next day...our time to rise will be approaching soon."

* * *

The next day arrived and Louis and Sylvia were ready to leave for Albion when someone rushed by.

"Louis, Sylvia, thank goodness I caught you both." Guiche called.

"Guiche?" Sylvia asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard everything that was said from last night."

"You were listening to everything the Princess said?" Louis asked. "What the heck do you...ugh, I mean what do you want?"

"I would like to accompany you both on your journey to Albion. As the son of General Gramont, I may expect to be of great use to the Princess."

"You mean you wanna get under her dress, right?" Sylvia remarked.

"That is not true! She is a princess and I am a nobleman, a member of the royal family is off limits to noble mages like me."

"Like us, eh..." Louis muttered.

Suddenly a large griffon appeared and landed with a man on board.

"A griffon...who are you, identity yourself." Guiche held his rose out.

The man jumped off the griffon and show his face by lifting his hat. "I am Wardes, leader of the griffon squad and I have been sent by Lady Henrietta to accompany you on your journey to Albion."

Louis gasped. "So you're one of the famous magic guards?"

"Correct, it has been a long time Louis Françoise, you have grown into a young and strong noble mage that I knew you would be."

"Thank you, Lord Wardes, your training with me made it possible. It is good that you're doing well."

"Indeed, now let us ride to the port village, I will lead the way." He got back on the griffon. "When we arrive, we will rest and I will explain further."

"So are you going to let me join you as well?" Guiche asked Louis. "I am giving you a chance to change the way I act towards you for once."

"I did make a promise to Henrietta..." Louis muttered before looking at him. "...come on, get a horse and we'll go."

Guiche smiled and nodded, getting on a horse and the four left the academy with Wardes in front who led the way. They had to travel through the green fields before passing through a pathway between mountains until they finally see a village in their sight.

"Is that the port village?" Sylvia asked.

"Why yes, the port village known as La Rochelle." Guiche replied as they rode closer to the village.

The griffon and the horses were brought away by a few employees as they arrived at a large inn hotel.

Louis looked around. "I haven't seen this place before."

"Ah you here once when you were a little boy." Wardes replied. "We will spend the night here and then depart at the port dock tomorrow evening." He then smirked. _It will also give the Sixth Sense member, Slither, much needed time to get to Albion since it actually travels here twice a day._

"Why tomorrow evening?" Guiche asked.

"The ship that docks here travels to the separated land of Albion and then returns once a day. So we must wait until tomorrow evening, is that understood?"

"I understand perfectly, mister Wardes."

"Sylvia, shouldn't you at least respond to Wardes?" Louis asked. "You are being a little rude by not saying anything to him."

"But why should I?" Sylvia asked.

"It's alright Louis, I don't really care much for the trappings of nobility." Wardes said as he walked inside the inn. _For soon, you and Sylvia will fall to the Sixth Sense._

"So Louis." Sylvia said to him. "How do you and Wardes know each other?"

"Since I was a little boy." Louis replied. "When he first trained me, I often looked up to him for guidance. He came such a long way when he lost his parents at a young age and worked hard to become a magic guard."

"I see... well first impressions and all, he seems stuck up to me."

Louis sighed. "That's what you think about almost everyone isn't it?"

"Well not really, I do have the friends I've made in this world."

"Yeah...friends."

"What's got you down?"

"I don't know...I can't help but worry about Princess Henrietta."

"What is it with you, are you falling in love with her?" Del intervened, appearing from the sword sheath.

Louis was not pleased. "Why should I have to tell you that?"

"Come on, if you really like her, just tell her how you feel the next time you meet."

"Yeah Del's right." Sylvia agreed. "You are a lot of things, but you deserve to have someone like her."

Louis sighed. "...If we succeed with our goal in Albion, then maybe I'll think about it."

Sylvia nodded and they both walked inside.

* * *

Inside the hotel inn, the four were dining over food.

"So you summoned a human familiar, this is very impressive." Wardes praised. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the Francoise family."

"Well at first it was anything but that, but hearing it from you, maybe it was a good thing." Louise replied.

Wardes looked at Sylvia and Guiche who were sitting on the other side of the table. "Word is, that the two of you engaged into a duel back at the academy, did you not?"

Guiche nearly swallowed a piece of food whole, almost choking before he calmed down. "Well, that was actually..."

"I also heard that the duel was when you used a sword for the first time, it that true?"

"Well I guess so." Sylvia replied.

"I also heard that you used the Staff of Destruction to not only defeat Talon who I hear was a member of the Sixth Sense, but you also captured Fouquet Longueville, would that be true as well?"

"Yeah...how do you know so much?"

"Being in my position makes me privy to all sorts of detailed information."

"Even information about what goes around the world of Halkeginia?" Guiche asked.

"Yes...and that's why I've grown an interest in you, Sylvia."

Sylvia blinked. "Huh...why me?"

"And I was thinking of engaging you into a duel."

"Wait what? A duel?"

"Huh?!" Louis exclaimed.

"Our time to catch the ship won't be until tomorrow evening." Wardes reminded. "It would be rather dull to be idle in just chit chat, don't you think?"

"But Lord Wardes!"

"Now naturally, I wouldn't dream of forcing you and since you are a girl, I would be extremely understanding if you do not wish to engage in a duel. But if you really are the protector of your master, I would like to see it for myself and that you prove it to me."

"Lord Wardes!"

"It's okay Louis, I promise to go easy on her."

"Well could you at least give me some time to train?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes that will be fine, I will give you this evening, we'll duel outside by the inn hotel square."

* * *

Later by around the early evening, Guiche and Sylvia were watching the view of the village from outside the hotel inn.

"This has become quite the romantic day." Guiche said.

"Romantic?" Sylvia asked. "You're not on a date, like."

"I know that...but still, I can't believe you actually agreed to duel with a magic guard. Do you know what trouble you're about to get into?"

"Trouble, what could be so bad about him?"

"He is a magic guard for a reason, you don't really stand a chance against his strength. It would be better for you to call the whole duel off."

"Come on, Guiche!" Sylvia exclaimed. "You don't care about me...you wouldn't care if I not only lost but get myself hurt too. That's all you've ever felt ever since I came to this world and even before I arrive, you always made Louis miserable, so why should I even consider what you're saying?"

Guiche was silent. "You're still holding on to what I did with Montmorency and the brown haired girl, aren't you?"

Sylvia looked at him. "Well yeah, you still haven't made up for all that."

"Believe me, I have tried my best, starting with the brown-haired girl." He turned to the viewing balcony. "It took me a long while, but eventually I did apologise to her and after a while, she forgave me and the same happened with Montmorency, although I had to do a lot of horrible chores before she finally forgave me too."

"Hmm? Go on..."

"Looking back now, I was acting out of turn and I showed myself in not a very positive light towards you." He looked back at her and kneeled. "Sylvia Hiraga, I am deeply sorry for the way I've acted towards you. I know it has taken a long time, but please find it in your honourable heart to forgive me and allow me to help you, if you want me to."

Sylvia was surprised by this sudden apology from Guiche of all people, she then walked up to him and helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks Guiche...that was the most sincere apology I've heard, so it's cool, I forgive you." Sylvia replied, smiling. "Of course I'l let you help me train, we'll shake on it."

"Yes...let us work together as a team." Guiche and Sylvia shook hands. "I may have the perfect way of how to help you train, one moment while I get my rose and wand." He rushed inside the inn hotel.

"Say uhhh Del." Sylvia said to her sword.

"Yeah, what is it, sister?" Del replied.

"Do you happen to know anything about this rune mark?"

"Why are you talking about that this late in the game?!"

Sylvia wasn't pleased. "Come on, man, I need to know."

"Okay fine...that rune mark on your hand is the mark of Gundalf."

"Gundalf, who's that?"

"For six thousand years from past to present, my partner has always been Gundalf and that's you."

"Wait...I'm Gundalf?"

"Well, to put it in a more crazy way, you actually have the spirit of Gundalf inside you, sister."

"A spirit...this is getting way too much for my head." Sylvia sighed. "Why did I agree to that stupid duel in the first place?"

Soon Guiche and Sylvia started to work on the training, it was also a good idea for her to become more athletic and acrobatic. Louis was watching from one of the hotel rooms and he was surprised to see Guiche and Sylvia actually working together.

"You know, she's still my familiar and all...but I am wondering if it really is worth keeping her, she still wants to go back to her world after all." He said to himself. "But as for Henrietta...could it be true...could I be falling for her?"

* * *

It was the evening time, Guiche and Sylvia were a little tired from the training but they were glad to have gotten it finished.

"You know, Guiche, you can actually really be a very decent guy when you want to be." Sylvia teased.

"Well maybe so, after all I am learning all about alternative mannerisms from you." Guiche replied.

Just then, footsteps approached them. "So you have arrived before me." Wardes said. "Oh and I see Guiche is with you, why are you here as well?"

"We've come to learn about one thing we have in common and that is teamwork." Sylvia replied. "And thanks to Guiche, I am more than ready for your challenge."

"Hmph! You seem confident, earlier today you were quite timid at the thought of duelling with me, But I don't care what has happened, I will not go easy on you...now Guiche, step aside."

Louis saw what was going on but thought of rushing out of the hotel another way so he couldn't be seen.

"I will do no such thing." Guiche replied. "I may be defiling the orders of a magic guard, but if you're going to hurt Sylvia, I will force myself to take action as a duo."

"Really? I am disappointed but not surprised." Wardes smirked as he drew his sword out. "For you see, I have a duo partner of my own too."

"Oh yeah, who would want to team up with you?" Sylvia asked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" A female voice laughed before appearing alongside him. "Surprise!"

Sylvia gasped. "No way! Fouquet! How the heck did you get out?"

"Being one of the magic guards under the ruling of Lady Henrietta made it quite easy for me to access the palace dungeon." Wardes explained. "Fouquet is a very valuable part of the plans we have for this world."

"Wait, that confirms it, you're one of them!"

"Correct! My full name is Viscount Wardes...one of the Sixth Sense!"

"So you're just playing both sides against each other?"

"On the contrary, it's not as simple as that, but we're not going to just stand here and explain everything in detail."

"It's time I paid you back for when you had me sent to the dungeon!" Fouquet added. "Now fight!"

"Guiche, I don't think they're going to lay down." Sylvia said to him as she drew her sword. "Where is Louis?"

"I'm not sure...But you're right, we'll have to fight them both at the same time." Guiche replied.

"Hiiiyaaah!" Sylvia charged at Fouquet who easily dodged it by floating upwards. "Hey no fair! You can't just fly away!"

"I am a triangle class mage, I don't need the spirit of Gundalf to tell me how to battle." Fouquet remarked. "Now it's my turn..." she casted a dark mist around Sylvia.

Sylvia couldn't see anything. "Cough! Cough!"

"Sylvia, look out!" Guiche exclaimed as he began his side of the duel with Wardes.

"What...oh!" Sylvia leaped to the side as Fouquet zoomed at her.

"Hmm, you're pretty fast for a girl." Fouquet commented.

Guiche threw several petals on the ground and several gollums appeared.

Wardes smirked and he slew them all down. "Is that the best you can really do, Guiche de Gramont?"

"I may not have strong magic, but if I can stand up to someone like you, I will always be strong."

"Hmm, quite an interesting claim, but such a foolish path to follow." He casted a wind spell with his sword and he shoved Guiche away knocking him off his feet. "Such a weak noble mage, I expected much more from you...now where is Louis?"

Suddenly a fireball struck Wardes in the back. "I'm right here, Wardes! I heard the whole thing...I refuse to look up to you!"

"Argh...fine, I don't care for you anyway." Wardes got back up, turning his back to Guiche. "Our job here was to distract you all so another member of the Sixth Sense could make it on the ship to Albion...it'll be too late for you to save Prince Wales by the time you get there."

"That makes you a traitor! The Princess will hear about this!"

"Argh!" Sylvia was knocked down by Fouquet.

"I could not care less what that worthless excuse for a princess says, now are we going to duel?"

Louis clenched his fist and held his wand tight. "You dare to insult Henrietta...very well, I accept your duel."

Wardes grinned. "A smart move, but soon you will be another stepping stone towards the Sixth Sense's grand plan...no one is coming to save you."

Louis casted a fire spell as Guiche began to get up with his rose at hand.

Wardes countered the fire spell with a wind spell. "Your fire attacks are no good against my element of air, it appears that you still have a lot to learn."

"Oh really, learn this!" Guiche exclaimed as a brass gollum rammed him in the back.

"Ooof!" Wardes growled. "I thought I had you taken out."

Suddenly a growl was heard and a wind dragon flew around the village.

"No way..." Louis gasped. "...Tabitha...Kirche...how did they know we were here?"

"Damn it's those students again!" Fouquet exclaimed. "Ohhhfff!" She was knocked down to the ground.

"Aw right! Our friends are here to rescue us!" Sylvia said happily. "Now we've got this in the bag."

"Louis, Guiche, please combine your spells with ours." Tabitha said as the wind dragon landed by the hotel inn.

"We better do as she says." Guiche added. "This is our chance to defeat Wardes."

Louis nodded. "Right, when Sylvia gets an opening, she'll have him down and then we'll finish him off."

Fouquet got up as the wind dragon landed. "Five against two of us...I refuse to stand for this!"

"What...you can't be thinking of retreating!" Wardes yelled.

"Anywhere but here!" Fouquet hovered up and she flew away till she was out of sight.

"Noooo! You can't leave me!" It wasn't until it was too late when saw Sylvia ran across the railing and rammed the sword through the stomach. "YAAAAGGGHH!"

Sylvia ran away from him as Louis, Guiche, Tabitha and Kirche had him surrounded, they combined a powerful spell attack that was aimed towards him.

Wardes could not help but stand and remain defiant. "Ngh...if this is the way...ngh...I have...no regrets..." The contact of the spell hit him. "ARRRRRGGHHHH!"

*BOOM*

The light subsided and all that was left was a small crater and tiny ripped fabric material, Wardes had been completely eradicated by the combined powers of the mages.

"YEAH!" Sylvia yelled happily. "We did it!"

"And we did it together!" Louis added. "All of us...I can't believe how strong we are when we work together."

"I have to admit, you have quite the power when you're determined to win." Guiche said.

"Actually, I think your training with Sylvia helped."

"Yeah if I hadn't learnt to be more athletic and acrobatic, I might have tripped up and fallen off the railing." Sylvia added. "Thank you Guiche, you really helped us out." She suddenly hugged him.

Guiche gasped, blushing. "Oh...it was quite alright."

They went inside the inn hotel to find a room, there was some explaining to do.

* * *

 **There you have it, I made the decision to have Wardes killed off much earlier in order to pave the way for the big twist that is soon to arrive.**


	7. An Honourable Stand

**Next one up and the twists continue...**

* * *

An Honourable Stand

At an undisclosed location...

"And now Viscount Wardes has fallen." The high voice said. "They're resilient, I'll give them that."

"They may be strong, but this only happened because SOMEONE decided to leave Wardes to die!" The bold voice replied.

"What did you expect me to do?!" Fouquet asked. "I wasn't about to throw my life away along with his!"

"You're a triangle class mage, you should've been strong enough to defeat them! Instead, you chose to flee and fail for a second time..."

"I will not lose a third time and not everything in our plan failed! Slither is in Albion as we speak."

"In that case, it's up to Slither to take care of things on his side of our plan." The high voice said.

"But that isn't the only problem. With Wardes gone, Lord Cromwell will suspect what is really going on and Lady Henrietta will surely be informed of what's happened."

"Then we'll have to take drastic measures if we are to regain our control for this world." The bold voice declared. "Fouquet, I want you to travel to Albion and assist Slither in case the summoned girl and her friends are there, if the Prince finds out, eliminate him! Then I want you to go to where Lord Cromwell is and do whatever you can to keep him away from the Sixth Sense. Convince him with plans to start a war if necessary! Do not fail me!"

"Understood, I shall leave now...I am aware that this is my final chance, I will not fall." She left the room.

"And as for you...Trickster, I select you for one of the drastic measures we need to take."

"Name it, mister." Trickster replied in his high voice. "Whatever it is, I'll take care of it."

"How do you feel about having an audience with the Princess of Tristain?"

"Why would you send me there?"

"If we're to gain the upper hand over those who oppose us, we need to provide the means to divide them and eliminate them one by one, if Lady Henrietta was to be...involved in an accident, it will surely demoralise one side of the war!"

"Ahhh I get you. Sure, I'll go over there and if the other two fail, I'll be sure to cause some tricks, tee hee!" He rushed off.

"And as for me, it is time to see if my negotiations with the secret dragon kingdom is progressing smoothly..."

* * *

Louis, Sylvia, Guiche, Tabitha and Kirche were in a hotel room.

"So how did you find us?" Louis asked.

"Well, I saw you leave with that Wardes guy earlier this morning." Kirche replied. "I was worried that something would happen to Sylvia, so Tabitha and I decided to follow you and it seems we were right."

"Yeah, if you hadn't come, we wouldn't have won, so thanks." Sylvia said.

"Well you're persistent alright." Guiche added. "But we have to thank you for saving us."

Kirche began to smirk. "And what was with that hug earlier, is something going on?"

Sylvia looked away, blushing. "N-n-no! Are you crazy, girl?"

Suddenly, a gong was heard in the distance.

"What was that noise?" Louis asked.

"That means it's the ship, it's leaving." Guiche replied.

"Of course! We're supposed to board that and get to Albion...we'll never make it in time."

Then a loud screech occurred outside. It was the griffon that Wardes rode with and it was still tied by the hotel inn, glaring at the wind dragon.

"Oh! Wait a second, I've got it!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Why don't we take the griffon and the dragon and have them ride us to Albion?"

"Oh, good idea." Kirche replied. "Then we should get going."

They left the hotel inn and Tabitha, Kirche and Louis got on the wind dragon.

Sylvia walked up to the griffon and untied the rope. "I hope you don't mind me doing this, but I need your help." She put her hand with the rune marking on the griffon and the griffon looked at her and nodded. "Oh, well I guess Gundalf was popular with animals too." She climbed on the griffon. "Come on Guiche, here."

"Alright, I've got you." Guiche replied, taking her hand and sitting behind her on the griffon.

"Now hold on tight, we have a ship to catch."

The wind dragon and the griffon flew upwards and they followed the ship until they were very close. The wind dragon and the griffon gently landed on the back of the ship and the five people got off them.

"Say uhh griffon, if I need you, I just whistle, okay?" Sylvia asked.

The griffon nodded and then flew away.

"Well that was mighty impressive." Guiche praised. "I say that you have grown fond of this world, haven't you?"

Sylvia giggled. "Well maybe I have...oh and Louis, I need to talk to you alone."

"We'll be down in one of the empty rooms." Kirche said. "If any of the ship guards come along, I'll charm them away."

Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche left them.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Louis asked.

Sylvia nodded. "Just wanted to ask...do you really have any feelings for Princess Henrietta?"

"Feelings...well I did think about it and...yes...I...I do, but that means."

"Means what?"

"If I go through with it, it will violate the contract I made when I first summoned you."

"Yeah, so what...if you really like Henrietta just tell her, the contract you made with me has got nothing to do with it."

"But I made the bond of the contract by kissing you though." Louis sighed. "If I break the contract, I'll be expelled from the academy."

"Seriously? That's the worst thing that could happen to you?"

"Yes...because I don't wanna be expelled and lose any chance of having a successful future. I want to be a powerful mage who can cast powerful spells, but all I can do is weak fire spells, it was only when I combined my magic with the others that I was able to create something strong."

"Have you tried any other element magic?"

Louis looked away. "I'm afraid that I still fail when it comes to air, earth and water...nothing, not even a year's worth of training could change that."

Sylvia walked up to him. "Louis, you're not a failure, you're only saying that because you push everyone away who want to help you." She put her hand on his shoulder. "But what I saw today was you being open to accepting help. Even Guiche was happy to help, now that he and I have become very close friends."

"Close, so you mean there's something there?"

Sylvia blushed. "I don't know...maybe, but I can't really be sure yet."

"I'm kidding." Louis smiled. "Come on, let's find the room they're sharing."

* * *

It was the next day and the ship was sailing close to the floating land of Albion, the ship landed a walk away from the village.

"Okay, I did not know that this land was in the sky." Sylvia commented. "But I can't complain at this point, at least we're here now."

"Yes, now we have to find Prince Wales and recover the letter he was sent." Louis added. "And stop another member of the Sixth Sense that may be here."

"I may be a little ignorant, but who are the Sixth Sense?" Guiche asked.

"From what the four of us know, they are a secret group who operate from the shadows." Tabitha replied. "So far, we have learnt three of the members, but we have vanquished two."

"Talon the stone gollum was one of them, Wardes was another and Fouquet is the other one." Kirche added. "Maybe we'll find out the rest since we're here."

Guiche nodded. "I see...well if they are like Wardes was, they could be very powerful."

They came across an isolated church building.

"Maybe this is the place." Sylvia said.

They opened the creaked door and they walked in slowly.

"I don't like this." Louis muttered. "Even though it looks empty."

"Wait...I see someone." Tabitha said.

Out came a knight with a sword before several more appeared.

"Did we just walk into a trap?" Guiche asked.

Then one more knight appeared and walked towards them.

"Please stop, we've come here on a mission from Tristain." Louis said. "Please inform Prince Wales that we are here to see him."

"An emissary from Tristain?" the knight asked raising his sword. "There's no way that anyone from that country could know about this place."

"What how dare you to accuse us of-umph!" Guiche was cut off as Tabitha put her hand over her mouth.

"We don't have time for this, look I even have this ruby ring if it's of any use!" Louis exclaimed, showing the ruby of water.

The knight noticed it. "The ring..." he put his sword away and took off one of his gloves to reveal a purple ring on his hand. "...now hold out your arm like this."

"Uhh okay..." Louis held his hand out with the ring and the two rings created an aura of magic. "...huh, what's happening?"

"It's the ruby of wind, part of the Albion royal family jewels and I see that yours is the ruby of water, water and wind make a rainbow together."

"Then that means...are you really?"

The knight took off his helmet to reveal his face. "I apologise for the heavy welcoming, but it is true. I am the Prince of Albion, Wales Tudor."

"Oh my...what a hunk." Kriche muttered.

Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Let us leave the church and guide you to the Albion palace." Wales continued. "I am sure that you have also come here for an important reason."

They left the church and were escorted to the palace halls.

"So mister Louis Francoise and your familiar, Sylvia Hiraga, is it?" Wales asked. "Then I must speak to you both in private, the rest of you will be escorted by my guards to the dining room, you must be hungry after travelling here in the morning."

"Well I thank you for your generosity." Guiche replied.

The three of them left with the guards as Wales took Louis and Sylvia to his study room.

"Alright, where should we start?" Wales asked.

"We were sent here by Princess Henrietta to retrieve something of important value." Louis replied. "She said it was to do with a letter."

"I see...she must mean this letter." He opened a drawer and handed out a sealed letter to him. "Take this, it is vital that this is taken to Princess Henrietta."

"Prince Wales, may I ask you something?" Sylvia asked.

"Please."

"Why were you hiding with your guards in the church and not leading as Prince here in the palace?"

"As much as I would like to answer, I'm afraid questions like that are out of bounds and that also applies to what can be written in a sealed document."

Sylvia tilted her head a bit. "Aw come on, you're not gonna even give us a clue, because we have something important to warn you about."

Wales felt curious. "A warning?"

"Well yeah, and if you wanna be warned so you can be safe, you gotta tell us why."

Wales giggled. "It seems this familiar girl is more interesting than I thought."

"Yeah...she's...special in a manner of speaking." Louis added.

"Hmph!" Sylvia folded her arms.

Wales nodded. "Very well...I was hiding in a church so I could seal my face from the public. For you see, you may have heard of the recent coup d'etat that was formed, it started in one of the distant villages here in the land of Albion, soon it began to spread and they attempted to seize the palace. So to keep the palace and the citizens in the nearby village safe. I chose to go into exile, with no ruler ship on the throne, the attacks have stopped."

"I see, is that all?" Louis asked.

"Not quite, for you see this is also more than just a war between the royal family and the nobility."

"You mean there's more than just that?" Sylvia asked. "What else could it be?"

"I think I know." Louis replied. "The Reconquista..."

"Exactly." Wales replied. "The group that's been pulling the strings behind the scenes of this civil war. The nobility were nothing more than puppets for them, but now I have finally picked up on their existence."

"You mean you know who's in charge?" Sylvia asked.

"A reliable source informed me that The Reconquista is being led by Lord Cromwell and he possesses a ring that forces the minds of nobility to blindly follow his orders without question."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, he has two members who would act as his second in command, Fouquet Longueville and Viscount Wardes."

Louis and Sylvia gasped. "That's the same two people we fought before." Louis said. "So that's why we saw them back at La Rochelle."

"Then you must be the ones who defeated Wardes when I heard the reports of the incident last night."

Sylvia nodded. "Yeah and now we're here to warn you that there is another group at work."

"Another group?"

"Yes, they are called the Sixth Sense and they work in the shadows, away from the public eye." Louis answered. "Both Fouquet and Wardes are two members of that group and we're also here because there may be another member present."

"I see...so Lord Cromwell's allies have been playing both sides and he has no idea that it's going on...but why?"

"We're not sure of it ourselves." Sylvia said. "We don't even know what the Sixth Sense are trying to get out of this."

"Maybe they're waiting for the right time to attack once the civil war is over." Wales pondered. "Maybe because they believe that no matter which side wins, that side would be too weak and exhausted to face the Sixth Sense. As for the member being present here, it does connect to what I've been hearing."

"So you know?"

"I heard rumblings among the palace staff of a waiter who began working these since yesterday, if that waiter is part of the Sixth Sense, then that could be a huge problem and should be eliminated at all costs."

"But what about you?" Louis asked. "How will you be able to command while in exile in some way?"

"Well don't you see, I am the Prince of Albion, I'll protect this country no matter what it costs me. If it even costs me my life, then that's alright too."

"We understand."

"There's one other thing...about the ring you have, it seems that Princess Henrietta has also made a decision."

"A decision?"

"It concerns you, Louis. When you five have accomplished in dealing with the Sixth Sense member here, you must return to Tristain and make sure that Princess Henrietta is safe."

Sylvia and Louis nodded.

"Then we should go and tell the others to look for it around the palace." Wales said. "I will retreat to the church where I will be safe there for now...my ruby of wind will help me."

They left the study room and Wales ran out of the palace whilst Louis and Sylvia informed the other three to look for the Sixth Sense member around the palace.

* * *

They all agreed to split up and look in separate rooms, Tabitha was in the throne room and although no one else was present, she knew something was off.

"Reveal yourself." She said with her staff ready. "I will defend my family's name."

"Oh, I would pay money to see that!" A sly voice replied.

"Who is there?"

Suddenly, a human sized rodent in a suit and a white glove with pockets full of test tubes dived from the ceiling, Tabitha flew back to avoid the attack.

"Well what do we have here, a stray noble girl...sorry, not my type." He mocked.

"Do not mock my appearance." Tabitha replied, feeling displeased. "Who are you?"

"Very well, I might as well be nice to you before I start getting nasty with you...I am Slither! A potion brewer and one of the Sixth Sense!"

Tabitha perked up. "The Sixth Sense...so you are here too?"

"Ha ha ha! Very clever...my plan was to ensure that Prince Wales would meet his demise should anything happen to Wardes." Slither explained. "And seeing you here confirms that he is no more, but if you're here, than the others are as well."

"You knew we were coming?"

"Only if Wardes and Fouquet did not succeed...now enough about the Sixth Sense, I have a little secret I have been brewing for you." He picked up a potion-filled test tube. "I can create and experiment with several potions, each one is different from the other. This one here is full of my own special brew, if I was to find the Prince and force him to drink it, it will surely 'take his breath away'."

"That will not happen."

"That's what you think, water-haired girl."

"My element is air!"

"Who cares?!" He picked another tube up. "Here's my favourite one...one taste of this potion and you will be pleading insanity forever! After all...I've done it before..."

Tabitha gasped with her eyes open. The flashback to the banquet, her mother drinking the tainted water, the moment she went insane, the waiter who got away.

"...and what was her name...oh my memory isn't that good these days...hey, you listening to me, child?"

Tabitha was angry. "You! It was you who made the potion."

Slither applauded sarcastically. "Bravo girl, well done...but you are right, we meet again...Lady Charlotte! Yes, I've known all about you and the Galli family ever since the day when your father was murdered...how is your mother by the way, I bet she's crazy about you. Ha ha ha ha!"

As much as she didn't want to, she began to raise her voice. "How dare you insult my mother?! My mother no longer loves me because of you!"

"Oh boo hoo! Like I really care how you feel...but don't worry, soon when this is over, I will finish what I started back then, you will be joining by your mother's side, both full of insanity very soon."

Suddenly doors were kicked down from one side. "Tabitha, there you are!" Sylvia exclaimed as they rushed to her side.

"Oooh, it's your friends, how convenient."

"That's enough out of you, vile rodent!" Kirche yelled as she casted a huge firewall.

Slither voided the the contact and the firewall ended up destroying the doors leading to outside.

"Oh, that's my way out...thank you, now to get my hands on the Prince!" Slither ran away.

"After him!" Louis exclaimed. "Prince Wales is in trouble."

They ran to the church and were just outside when suddenly, they were stopped by an attack.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fouquet asked. "I will not let you interrupt what Slither is doing."

"Not you again!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Enjoy this fight...because this will be the last time I will face you!"

"Oh, it's that old thief again." Kirche remarked.

"Old? I'm twenty three dammit! You're going down first!"

"Tabitha...if the rest of us deal with Fouquet, will you be able to go in and defeat Slither?" Guiche asked.

"Yes...I have a score to settle." Tabitha replied as the other engaged in a battle with Fouquet.

She blew the doors away with wind spell and she was in shock.

All of the knights were down all over the floor, unable to get up.

She then spotted the rodent and a downed man who was shivering, unable to breathe.

"Ahhh...we meet again, Lady Charlotte." Slither said.

"Slither...this is as far as you will go." Tabitha replied with her staff ready.

"I could say the same thing for you, that means one of us is going to be disappointed...but no matter what, you and your friends are too late! With Prince Wales dead, Albion will fall in the hands of The Reconquista. But by then, they'll be too exhausted to face the Sixth Sense and we shall use their army from under Lord Cromwell's nose, he will no longer be useful...you cannot stop the Sixth Sense's rise to power in all of Halkeginia!"

"You are wrong...I will pay you back for my mother!"

"Tch! You noble people are so weak...but if you want to meet your father instead of your mother, I can grant you that wish." He drew out a potion filled tube and a knife. "Come on Lady Charlotte! Show me the magic you have trained with all your life!"

Tabitha and Slither engaged in their duel.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the church...

"Oww...ugh!" Fouquet yelled as her arm was in pain. "I can't lose! At least I'm buying the rat some time..." She then noticed the doors were open. "What, how did they get in?"

"I'm afraid only one of us got in." Sylvia replied as she ran up the side of the church. "Yaaaaah!"

Fouquet dodged her attack. "Impossible...you can't run up a side of a building!"

"Oh, but I can when I have the power of Gundalf inside of me." She swung her sword again.

"Louis I have an idea, combine your fireball spell with my flame wall." Kirche said. "It should work while Guiche and Sylvia are distracting her."

"Okay...let's combine our spells together." Louis replied as he casted a fireball. Come on...I have to be strong for Henrietta to pull this off.

Kirche casted the flame wall and mixed in with the fireball, increasing in size before is was hurled at Fouquet.

"Here, catch!" Kirche exclaimed, getting her attention.

"Huh..." She looked at the huge fireball... "Arrrgggghhhh!" She fell off the church and landed on the ground, battered and beaten before she suddenly vanished.

"That's peculiar, she just disappeared." Guiche said.

Sylvia nodded. "Well at least she's gone for now...wait, Tabitha!"

Back inside the church, Tabitha was panting, struggling to get up some parts of her cloak were torn.

"That was quite a duel, Lady Charlotte, the Galli family taught you well." Slither remarked. "But it still wasn't enough...now hold still while I have you drink this. On behalf of the Sixth Sense, I bid you farewell to whatever sanity that you have remain...he he he he he..."

Suddenly, a sword ran through him in the heart. "YAAAAHHH!" He then dropped the potion as it broke on the floor into shattered glass.

The sword was from Prince Wales who somehow had enough strength left to crawl and strike at Slither. "Take this...you vile rat!"

"Nooo...ah...ah...cough...I...I...have failed...the...Sixth Senssssssseeee..." He collapsed to the side, nothing more than a dead rat.

The others rushed in to find Tabitha exhausted but okay and Slither who was slayed.

"Louis..." Prince Wales coughed, knowing he wasn't going to make it. "...please...take this...ruby of wind..." He handed the ring out to him. "...tell Princess Henrietta...I'm sorry...that I couldn't...protect...my...country..."

Louis took the ring and placed it on his other ring finger before Prince Wales breathed his last breath.

"Prince Wales! No!" Louis exclaimed.

* * *

At the undisclosed location...

"Prince Wales has been killed, I see..." The bold voice said. "...but in doing so, we lost Slither AND you allowed yourself to be beaten again!"

Fouquet was still holding to her arm, she was still bruised and hadn't recovered. "Please...this is...too much to accept."

"First the Staff Of Destruction, then the incident at La Rochelle and now Slither gone because you lost again...do you believe I would not know?!"

"Please...you have to give me another chance."

"Silence! I will hear no more of it, Fouquet Longueville!" He stood up and began charging up an attack. "You have failed for the last time...BURN FOREVER!"

"Wait...please... please...no!" A fiery beam launched right at her. "ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The source of the attack faded and the scream from Fouquet faded as well...she was no more.

The bold voice sighed angrily. "Trickster, if you felt that...let that be a warning to you too!"

* * *

 **Well, that's the other twist done, Fouquet was punished and now only two members of the Sixth Sense remain, but the war will be starting meanwhile.**

 **The next chapter won't be up for a day or two as I'm busy with a few errands.**


	8. Love For A Noble

**Alright, there's not much to say here except that a moment of romance blossoming will happen not once...but twice!**

* * *

Love For A Noble

The next day arrived and at the palace of Tristain, the employees around the palace began to start their work. One of the members however was looking around and walking through the palace halls and up the stairs to the throne room where Lady Henrietta was just arriving to take her throne seat.

"Ugh...how much longer do I have to wait till I have my chance?" Trickster asked himself. "I know I arrived here the day the Sixth Sense leader ordered me and all the people here were easily swayed by me, but they would be able to find out about me if I made a sudden move on the Princess like this."

He followed Henrietta all the way to her bedroom and as she walked inside, a guard stood outside the door.

Trickster hid behind a wall. "Hmm...wait a minute...why am I sneaking around? I am a former magician! I'm more than strong enough to levitate and cast powerful magic spells...then it is settled." He walked away. "When night falls, I shall posses this guard and force him to leave and then...I'll be able to complete my side of the glorious plan that the Sixth Sense desires. Tee hee hee..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle in Albion, a crowd had gathered and Lord Cromwell stood on the balcony, looking down at the crowd.

"My followers! Albion has finally been rid of the Tutor family and they have been perished into the waste side of history!" Lord Cromwell spoke. "To the glory and newly reborn, Albion!"

"Hooray for Albion!" The crowd cheered.

"But it was not without the unfortunate sacrifices. I am sad to report that Viscount Wardes and Fouquet Longueville gave their lives to save our dream of the world we have always wanted. With Albion now completely under our rule, our next step is to conquer the royal country of Tristain!"

The crowd cheered again.

"However, I would like to be a reasonable conqueror. I will be making an appearance at the Tristain Palace by sunset to negotiate a treaty with Lady Henrietta. If she refuses to surrender her country peacefully, then we will take the land of Tristain by force and then, all of Halkeginia!"

The crowd cheered.

Lord Cromwell looked at his guards. "Guards, prepare an escort trip, I will be travelling to the palace in Tristain!"

"At once, my lord!" One of the guards replied, walking off.

* * *

Outside the Tristain palace, a group of horses were riding towards the castle wall entrance.

"Whew..." Louis said as he and the other four stopped by the gate. "...we're here as we said we'd be."

The gate guard saw them. "Who goes there?"

"It is I, Louis Françoise, we have come here to speak with Princess Henrietta to report back on what she has asked us."

The guard nodded. "Very well, all of you may enter."

"Well, that was easy." Sylvia said as the five of them entered towards the palace building.

"Well, you both have been here once before." Guiche replied.

"I must say, it is quite a privilege to be here." Kirche added. "What about you?"

"I was only here once before." Tabitha said quietly.

They placed their horses by a stable and the five of them walked into the palace and up to the throne room.

"Princess Henrietta." Sylvia greeted as they walked in. "We're back."

"Ahhh." Henrietta replied as she stood up from her chair. "I am so glad that you're both are safe and hello to you three as well."

"Greetings Princess." Tabitha replied.

"An absolute honour to be in your service, milady." Guiche added before he got elbowed by Sylvia.

"We've returned with good news and unfortunate news." Louis sighed.

Henrietta nodded. "I see...please tell me."

Louis walked close to her and handed out a letter. "We retrieved the letter you requested from Prince Wales." He gave it to her.

"Then I am pleased...this will go a long way in keeping the future of this country and mine safe."

"He also mentioned that the army that's been pulling the strings in Albion that forced him into exile, was at the hands of the Reconquista led by Lord Cromwell."

"I see...then he must be the one who is leading the army that may plan to attack my home country...what about Prince Wales?"

Louis took Henrietta's hand and placed the ruby of wind ring in her hand. "I'm afraid we have unfortunate news..."

"This ring...belongs to Lord Wales."

"We're sorry to tell you this..." Guiche said. "...we had to deal with Fouquet whilst Tabitha tried her best to defeat Slither, the one who killed Prince Wales."

"Slither...was he a member of the Sixth Sense?"

"Yeah, but before Prince Wales died, he saved Tabitha by using whatever strength he had left to kill Slither." Sylvia replied.

"And Fouquet vanished after we dealt with her." Kirche added.

"Henrietta, I'm sorry that we couldn't save Prince Wales and Albion." Louis said sadly.

Henrietta placed the ruby of wind on her ring finger. "I'm afraid I bare the biggest responsibility for all this. I failed to suspect what Wardes really was, I learnt that he was part of the Reconquista, but something tells me that isn't the whole story."

"Yeah, he was also one of the Sixth Sense that we defeated." Sylvia replied. " We also came here to make sure you're okay."

"Yes, because we believe that since Slither and Fouquet have failed to stop us, the Sixth Sense may attempt to do something drastic." Guiche added.

"I understand." Henrietta replied, she was still holding on to Louis's hands.

Suddenly, a messenger rushed in. "Your Highness! I bring to you word of urgency!"

"Please remain calm, what is the situation?"

The messenger bowed. "I have received word that Lord Cromwell and his guards will be arriving at the palace by sunset."

"Lord Cromwell? Is there a reason?"

"Forgive me your highness, but we have no further information other than to believe that Lord Cromwell may try to negotiate a deal."

Henrietta nodded. "I thank you for the warning, please ensure that the palace has extra guards inside and around the palace."

"At once, your highness." The messenger left.

"So the Reconquista are gonna try to use their words before their swords?" Kirche asked.

"If that is so, we cannot afford any chances." Tabitha added.

"No doubt that whatever is left of the Sixth Sense will hear about this and get personally involved." Sylvia said.

"In that case, I assign all five of you as my personal guards of the palace for the time being." Henrietta declared. "When Lord Cromwell arrives, I want you to stay alert and remain careful at all costs."

"We understand." Louis replied. "By the way, Henrietta, can I talk to you in private?"

Sylvia smiled.

Henrietta smiled. "Of course, Louis, come this way. The rest of you are free to explore and guard the palace, but remember the order that I have given you."

"We will, your highness." Tabitha replied.

Sylvia, Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha left the throne room as Louis and Henrietta walked to her room.

* * *

As Louis closed the door behind them, he and Henrietta shared a comforting hug.

"No matter how many times we meet, I am always happy to see you, Louis." She said.

"Me too, Henrietta." He replied. "What was the letter about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Henrietta opened the letter and read it on the table, when she was done, she was smiling even more.

"It's a contract that grants me the authority to choose whoever I wish to marry, no matter the background."

Louis blinked. "Huh? But I thought you chose to not marry anyone in the future."

"Yes I did, but I didn't mention all of what I said back then."

"You mean there's more?"

Henrietta turned to face him. "Yes, because when peace is returned to Halkeginia, I will then consider entering into a marriage of my own choosing."

"I see...it may seem all of a sudden, but is there anyone on your mind?"

Henrietta began to blush. "Well...do you remember when we shared that hug when you came here a few days ago?"

Louis nodded. "I do..."

"Well, I think it is time that I confess...I have always liked you, Louis Francoise."

"M-m-me?"

"Yes...I have liked you ever since the day we became childhood friends." She grabbed his hands. "I care for you so much and it's one of the many reasons why I keep my promise that I made all those years ago."

Louis blushed. "Henrietta...I don't know if I'm worthy of such affection. I still can't perform any powerful spells on my own, all I can do are just small fireball spells."

"But Louis, you don't have to be a mighty powerful mage for me. Having you care for me and protecting me is all that I need from you in order to show you how much you mean to me."

Louis thought back to what Sylvia had said.

 _...if you really like Henrietta just tell her, the contract you made with me has got nothing to do with it..._

Louis looked back at her. "Henrietta...I am surprised that you wanted to confess how you feel about me. But if so, allow me to confess in return. I have deeply liked you for a long time too and I care for you as much as you care for me."

Henrietta smiled and blushed. "Then...do you really?"

"Yes...I do...we don't have to say the words if we already know, but no matter what happens. From this moment forward, I will protect you from danger and I will be at your side whenever you need me, because you mean the whole of Tristain to me."

Henrietta began to feel emotional and she hugged Louis. "Thank you, Louis...but I still want to hear those words."

"Henrietta...are you crying?"

"Yes...because Prince Wales was like the brother I never had. Tell me, did he ask of you about me?"

Louis put his arms around her waist. "Yes, he wanted me to take care of you and that you would be safe with me."

"Then he's given me his blessing to say those three words...please say them to me." She looked at him in the eyes.

"Henrietta...I...I...I love you..." Louis was now blushing in bright red.

"I...I love you, too...Louis." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you very much..."

* * *

Elsewhere in the palace, Sylvia and Guiche were looking at the view of the city of Tristain.

"I never got a chance to look at this city before, but wow." Sylvia commented. "I'd totally live here if I wanted to."

"Really, you would be willing to live in Tristain?" Guiche asked. "Even though you've said you wanted to go back to your world."

"Well yeah, now that I think about it, I have grown to like this world too, even though I don't belong here."

"Well in my eyes, you are always welcome to stay in this world."

Sylvia looked at him. "Huh?"

"Don't be so surprised, we have become quite the duo ever since we defeated Wardes. With your swift sword skills and my power of the rose, we work well together."

Sylvia giggled. "Well you still have a long way to go to show amazing power with that rose of yours, but it's cool to know that you finally like me and what I do."

"We're facing against the Reconquista and whatever is left of the Sixth Sense after that. I have learnt to start accepting you as someone close to me."

"Hmm?"

"At first, I didn't think much of you because you were summoned by Louis who I have hated for a year, but somehow I have changed a little and I think Louis has as well."

Sylvia nodded. "Yeah, I think it might be thanks to me. Kirche and Tabitha have also helped me and I really consider them as close friends now."

"And if you were to find a way to go back to your world, you would have to leave them and everyone else you know behind."

Sylvia sighed. "That's the only reason why I'm wondering if I should really go back."

Guiche looked at her. "Well between you and me...I would be a grateful noble if you choose to stay."

Sylvia blinked. "You...want me to stay?"

Guiche began to blush. "Why yes...I have grown to become quite fond of you, Sylvia. You are one lady that I would be honoured if we were to become close."

"What about Montmorency, don't you two have history together?"

"We do, but ever since the incident I have started to regret my actions and we decided to remain as friends for the time being."

"Oh...I see, so she gave you a second chance and it didn't work out?"

"She did, but we agreed together to stay as friends. I would not blame you if you still have issues with me."

Sylvia smiled and grabbed his hand. "Ah gimme a break, I don't have that kind of beef with you anymore." She began to blush. "At first, I didn't think much about you, but now that Louis has changed for the better as well as you, I've started to become fond of you as well. I think you're a very cool guy and I wouldn't mind."

Guiche smiled. "Well I am delighted to hear that, you are quite the beautiful sword lady."

Sylvia put her arm around him. "As for Louis and Henrietta, I think there's something very special between them."

Guiche put his arm around her. "Why of course, since Princess Henrietta has reconnected with Louis, he has changed and it wouldn't surprise if they did share something together."

"Just like you and me..."

They then shared a hug together as the sun began to set.

* * *

Across another part of a different balcony however, Trickster was watching a group of horses and a carriage arriving into the palace.

"Wait...is that Lord Cromwell and his guards coming into the palace?" Trickster asked himself. "That wasn't supposed to be how the plan goes...I guess Fouquet failed as well, therefore I must take care of it myself." He left the balcony and immediately stopped. "Ah but wait, this gives me a new idea. If I find a way to kill both Cromwell and Henrietta at the same time, it will demoralise both sides and they will be too weak to stand any fight. Then the Sixth Sense will take over Halkeginia without having to take forceful action...I am such a clever magician, I must prepare! Tee hee!"

* * *

Inside the throne room, Lord Cromwell and his guards walked in as Princess Henrietta stood up from her chair and Louis, Sylvia, Guiche, Tabitha and Kirche stood side by side.

"Lord Cromwell, I welcome you to our palace of Tristain." Henrietta greeted. "Although it is clear that you have not earned the trust of myself for you lead the Reconquista, I am willing to agree to a negotiation."

"I humbly accept your welcome." Lord Cromwell replied. "As much as I would like to attack and conquer this land, several setbacks have forced me to a compromise that I would consider to accept."

"So you're the one who leads the Reconquista!" Guiche said. "You have no right to set foot in Tristain!"

"Guiche, remain calm." Tabitha told him.

"That is right, the nation of Albion is now under the rule of the Reconquista, we desire more land before we take over all of Halkeginia." Lord Cromwell continued. "But with the loss of my most trusted allies, I cannot take a chance that is beyond my grasp. Therefore Lady Henrietta, I request that we make an agreement, a treaty if you will."

"You desire to form a treaty with my family and my land?" Henrietta asked.

"Indeed. If you agree to this treaty, then I will make it so that the Reconquista will not invade your homeland."

"Get real!" Sylvia intervened. "What's the catch?"

Lord Cromwell looked at her. "You must be the summoned girl I heard about. There are no catches, I like to be a reasonable man."

Kirche noticed a ring on Cromwell's finger, but said nothing.

"There has to be a compromise if I am to consider the treaty." Henrietta said. "What do you desire from us?"

"If you want the Reconquista to not attack your homeland and begin the civil war, you must stand down as princess of Tristain."

"No way!" Louis exclaimed. "That's never going to happen!"

"I was not asking for your words, noble mage."

Just then, a servant walked into the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Pardon me for interrupting, everyone." The servant said. "But your times are up!" He threw out a card on the floor that exploded in a bright light.

When the light subsided, Cromwell's guards were down and so were the five people that were by Henrietta.

"Reveal yourself!" Henrietta exclaimed.

The servant threw away the servant uniform, revealing his magician outfit.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Now nothing stands in the way of our glorious goal!" He gloated.

Henrietta began to look serious, holding her sceptre. "Are you a member of the group my personal guard mentioned?"

"I am indeed...for I am Trickster, a former magician and one of the Sixth Sense!"

"Former magician...wait, you're the magician my father exiled years ago."

"Ha ha ha! Well remembered, you saved me the bother to explain my past."

"The Sixth Sense...I never heard of a coup like that existing in Halkeginia." Lord Cromwell said.

"Well I might as well explain before I kill you and the Princess. Viscount Wardes and Fouquet Longueville were also members of the Sixth Sense, so they were both working for you and they betrayed you."

"What?! They were working for the Sixth Sense...the Reconquista will not take this lightly!"

"Their goal was to keep you distracted and focused on invading Tristain so that when the civil war between both sides were over, the Sixth Sense would then strike and take over the world of Halkeginia. However it seems your presence here has provided a golden opportunity. If I kill you and Lady Henrietta then neither side will be strong enough to beat the Sixth Sense, not that would either of you really have a chance."

"I will not stand for this..." Cromwell brought out a ring. "...as long as I have this ring, I still have the power to control anyone's mind."

Trickster laughed. "Really...that's the best you can do? Then allow me to show you one of my tricks." He clicked his fingers.

"What the...my ring!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Your ring Cromwell is in my hands, now do you understand the power I have?" He put it on his fingers and aimed it at Lady Henrietta.

Henrietta began to feel pain in her head. "Argh...what are you...doing?"

"Using Cromwell's ring to possess you, when I have you under control, you will have nowhere to run and you'll be the first to depart from this world!"

Louis started to move. "Ngh...you...wouldn't dare!"

Trickster smirked at Louis. "Watch me..."

"Argh!" Henrietta yelled. "Where...are...my...guards?"

Lord Cromwell looked at the horror of what was going on...he took a deep breath and thought of what to do.

"Lady Henrietta, on behalf of the Sixth Sense...I bid you a farewell, but not to worry, the rest of your kind will be joining you soon." Trickster brought out a metal spear and aimed it at Henrietta.

"No...Henrietta!" Louis exclaimed.

The metal spear was launched and it made contact in the heart of a body.

"Huh?" Trickster was surprised. "Ohhh you defiant fool!" He brought the spear away from the body that fell to the floor.

Henrietta finally regained her senses, she wasn't hurt, but she was stunned to see Lord Cromwell's body lying in front of her.

Then the palace guards arrived as Louis, Sylvia, Guiche, Tabitha and Kirche got up.

Trickster sighed angrily. "There is far too many of you here, as much as it hurts the pride of the Sixth Sense, I must retreat." He threw the metal spear at a glass window and began to fly away. "Fate has dealt you a lucky hand, Lady Henrietta. But do not feel proud, we shall meet again...ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Damn!" Sylvia whispered. "He got away..."

"Are you alright?" Guiche asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She grabbed his hand.

"Henrietta!" Louis wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I lost you..."

"I thought it was all over too." Henrietta replied, holding on to him tight. "But Lord Cromwell...he saved me...but why?"

"I think he realised that after being played for a fool by the Sixth Sense, he had nothing left to lose." Kriche said.

"But with him gone, the Reconquista may now fall without their leader." Tabitha added.

"Yeah and that magician freak left with a ring, was that the ring you mentioned, Henrietta?" Sylvia asked. "Henrietta?"

Sylvia and the others then looked to see that Henrietta wasn't replying...because she had her lips on Louis's in a sealed kiss.

"Well I never..." Guiche commented. "...I never knew Louis had it in him to make the first move."

"Come on, you're with me now." Sylvia replied, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Oooh, so there is something going on between you two?" Kirche teased.

Sylvia rubbed her head. "Yeah, but don't make such a big deal of it."

"Well, if you say so...although I do like to gossip."

Louis and Henrietta broke the kiss, both of them were blushing in complete red.

"Forgive me...I don't know what came over me." Louis said.

"It's alright...I am incredibly happy you kissed me." Henrietta replied. "You are the one for me...but now this sudden event will change what may be to come."

Louis held her hands. "You're right...then tomorrow, the five of us may have to go back to Tristain Academy and inform Principle Osmond on what has happened."

"In that case, I would like you five to rest here at the palace beds for the night." Henrietta looked at the others. "The palace library may also have some information if there is something you need, for now I would like to return to my room."

"We understand, Princess." Guiche replied.

"Please come with me, Louis." Henrietta and Louis held hands as they walked to her room.

"I must check the library." Tabitha said as she left the throne room.

"I'll come too." Kirche added, leaving the room together.

* * *

Meanwhile at the undisclosed location...

"So you are back, Trickster." The bold voice said. "Have you accomplished your task?"

"Well I bring you two pieces of good news." Trickster replied. "Lord Cromwell is no more and I retrieved the ring that was mentioned by our late members, the ring that belonged to the water spirit and it holds a great power to possess a person's mind."

"Lord Cromwell...how did that happen?"

"Well that's where the bad news comes in, he made a surprise appearance at the palace of Tristain to negotiate with the princess, so I came up with a plan that if I was to kill them both, it would cripple the morale of both sides, leaving us to sweep in and take over the land without a fight."

"But seeing you return here means it did not come to pass?"

"Unfortunately not, the royal guards were too many to deal with, so I chose to escape, but I will face them again wherever they are."

"See to it that you do...but with the Reconquista now certain to fall without their leader, the civil war will surely end immediately and Albion will surely surrender."

"But what about you, leader? Have you made any progress?"

"Indeed I have, the army of the dragon kingdom have sworn their allegiance to the Sixth Sense. When the time is right, I will lead them into battle whilst you find a way to deal with the summoned girl, do not fail me!"

"Understood, leader!"

* * *

 **So with Lord Cromwell killed, the Reconquista will not be able to fight, but that doesn't mean there won't be a war and Trickster is still at large.**

 **Next up, Jean Colbert makes a startling discovery and the bold voice of the Sixth Sense finally reveals himself.**


	9. Sylvia's Greatest Possibility

**The penultimate chapter is here and Sylvia may have found her one chance to finally get back home, but will she really want to leave?**

* * *

Sylvia's Greatest Possibility

Over at Tristain academy the next day, Jean was discussing over what he and his team had found to Principle Osmond.

"Hmm...isn't this just more false information?" Osmond asked.

"No I am absolutely certain that we have got the right information this time." Jean replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Osmond said.

A door opened and in came Louis.

"Oh, hello mister Vallière." Jean greeted.

"Hi mister Colbert." Louis replied. "Principle, do you have a minute, I have returned with important information during my time away from the academy."

"Very well...I will approve of this plan. Mister Colbert, how long do you think?"

Jean took the letter of approval. "I'm heading for the village of Tolf, so I should be back days before the solar eclipse arrives." He bowed. "Now if you excuse me." He left the room.

"So mister Colbert has found something?" Louis asked as he walked closer to the principles desk.

"He thinks he's found the location of the legendary dragon." Osmond replied.

"Legendary dragon?"

"The last time he went off searching for some legendary something, he almost got himself lost in the middle of the ocean. I'm really not expecting that much, so, let's hear what is important."

"Okay."

Louis explained what happened at La Rochelle because of the Sixth Sense, the unfortunate loss of Prince Wales at Albion and the attempt on Lady Henrietta's life at the palace as well as the Reconquista that is no longer led by Lord Cromwell who chose to sacrifice himself the night before at the hands of Trickster.

"Hmm, the Sixth Sense...so they are the ones who have been behind this whole ordeal. It looks like this could get rather dangerous very soon, thank you for your hard work, why don't you take a vacation?"

"As much as I would like to, Principle, I must ask you something as well."

"Yes?"

"My friends, Tabitha and Kirche made a discovery in the palace library in a book about an ancestral magic, have you heard of the descendant of the void?"

"Hmm?"

"My knowledge of it is limited based on what I was told, my memory of it is unclear and I don't remember if I was ever called that before. But I am certain about the term, that's all I know about it."

"The void is a long lost legendary element of magic."

"Legendary?" Louis blinked. "Well if the magic is like that...then uhhh."

"Ahhh, you don't have to go into details. Well if I guess this is all true, then Gundalf is indeed real."

"Gundalf...then Sylvia really is..."

"Yes, Sylvia has the spirit of Gundalf. Something that mister Colbert has worked very hard to research on."

"Research?"

"Yes, ever since he noticed the rune markings on her hand, he has been working in his spare time to not only find out if the legend is true, but to also help find a way for Sylvia to return home...once this issue with The Sixth Sense is dealt with."

"In that case, may I, Sylvia and my friends come along with him?"

"That would be up to mister Colbert, but I would see nothing wrong with it, just make sure to be careful."

"I will principle. Did Sylvia ask about anything, such as her world?"

"Well I don't like to spread the word, but yes, I explained to Sylvia that the Staff of Destruction first arrived in this world 30 years ago. I was under attack by a powerful dragon when it was destroyed by a young man who held the weapon before he collapsed and passed away from severe wounds. I never learnt who that man was, but he may have been from the same world Sylvia is from."

"I see...then I will leave now and get ready." Louis bowed and left the room.

* * *

Outside in the academy grounds, Sylvia saw Siesta with her travel bag outside the maid house.

"Yo Siesta." Sylvia greeted.

"Oh, hi Sylvia." Siesta replied. "It's been a while."

"Yeah it has, so what's with the outfit and case?"

"The academy is letting me have a vacation so I'll be going home for a while."

"Going home...sounds cool."

"It's a pretty small village, actually."

Sylvia sighed. "Well at least you have a place to go back to, I'm still stuck in this world."

"I'm sure you'll get back home..."

Sylvia then thought of something. "Hey this may be far-fetched, but do you know anything about my world?"

"Well...it was a long time ago when a solar eclipse took place."

"A solar eclipse?"

"Yes, I heard that my great grandfather came from your world."

Sylvia gasped. "My world?"

"Yes, he was involved with another man and they were riding two dragons."

"Two dragons, what do you mean?"

"Yes, the first one disappeared into the solar eclipse, but the second dragon didn't. You see, that was the one my great grandfather was on, rumours said that it crashed deep inside the forest that hasn't been explored for years."

Sylvia was in surprise. "Really, are you for real?"

Siesta nodded.

"So where could it be now?"

"Apparently, it was declared as a family air loom and it's stored in a shrine somewhere inside the deep forest. Although I have never actually seen it."

"Then this could be it...my one chance to finally get back home." Sylvia looked at her. "Siesta, do you mind if I come with you?"

"Really, what about your master?"

"Oh it's okay, Louis is fine with me being anywhere else these days. So we can go right now."

"Hmm, alright we'll get a horse and ride."

"Sure thing."

Sylvia and Siesta got on a horse from a stable and they left the academy, unaware that Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche were listening in.

"Did you hear all that, could it be some kind of treasure?" Guiche asked.

"If it is, then I might be tempted to grab some for myself." Kirche replied. "What about you, Tabitha?"

Tabitha closed a book she was reading. "Not interested, but I want Sylvia to be safe."

Then mister Colbert and Louis came out and got on a horse and carriage and they rode out of the academy.

"Louis and mister Colbert, where are they going?" Kirche asked.

"Hmm, I can't help but worry about this, we should follow both of them." Guiche replied.

"I agree." Tabitha nodded as she whistled for her wind dragon.

* * *

Over at an unknown location, several dragons were standing in line, paying attention to the bold voice speaking.

"My followers!" He greeted boldly. "The Reconquista have been crippled by the loss of their leader. The army of Tristain is still at large and Lady Henrietta has sworn to declare the Sixth Sense as outright enemies of this world." He paused. "But do not be concerned, for their army that is full of humans are weak against the might of the dragon army that you stand by and honour for."

Several dragons roared.

"I am here to state that the solar eclipse will arrive in three days, but I plan that we strike and conquer all of Halkeginia before the solar eclipse occurs. By then, this world will be ours to shape it the way we have always envisioned and then when the solar eclipse arrives, it'll be our time to travel to another world and spread our influence further than ever before. Let us now rise up, from tomorrow morning, we will begin our attack, starting with the capital land of Tristain, for the Sixth Sense!"

Several dragons roared and cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the deep forest, outside the village of Tolf, Siesta and Sylvia were going over a map.

"My family keep this in the back of the shed." Siesta said. "So I was able to get it out of there without anybody seeing it."

"So this like a treasure map or something?" Sylvia asked. "And the dragon is somewhere there?"

"That's where it is, but apparently the real name is the Robe of the Dragon."

"The Robe?"

"Yes, my great grandfather used it when he flew into this world a very long time ago."

Suddenly, a salamander appeared from the hedges, followed by a mole from under the ground and then a wind dragon landed close by.

Sylvia blinked. "What the...Kriche, Tabitha and Guiche are here?"

"Of course, we couldn't just stay behind and worry about you." Kirche replied.

"We heard about the legendary dragon." Tabitha said. "We were curious."

"And besides, I wouldn't be a noble man if I wasn't by your side." Guiche added.

Sylvia blushed. "Well...y-yeah..."

"Forgive me, but I was about to say that to get to the deep forest quickly, there is a shortcut through a cave." Siesta said.

They nodded in agreement and they left the forest to walk up to a stoned pathway leading to a cave entrance.

"So is this the cave?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Kirche exclaimed. "I wonder if there is any hidden treasure in here."

"We're not here for a treasure hunt." Tabitha said. "This is to be a shortcut as the map says."

"You know, Tabitha, you've started talking a lot more and I find the change very welcoming." Guiche said.

"Thank you."

"Come on, let's go on in and find the way out so we can get in the deep forest." Sylvia said.

They walked inside the cave and noticing that it was getting dark, Kirche's salamander lit a fire from it's mouth so it was like a torch.

"Geez, how deep is this thing?" Kirche asked.

"I don't know. Nobody ever comes here, not even the villagers." Siesta replied. "Rumours say it not only houses a nest of demons, but it's also the place where a man with magic powers, rests after he was exiled from the palace many years ago."

Sylvia gasped. "A man with magic powers, you must mean the magician that we fought yesterday...Trickster I think his name was."

As they walked further, they entered a huge area of the cave that was mysteriously well lit.

"I sense danger." Tabitha said with a serious expression.

"And you are right to sense danger!" A high voice yelled. "Dodge this!"

A throwing knife suddenly hurled and the five of them dodged it.

Just then, demons appeared from the shadows with their eyes possessed and Trickster appeared from behind, levitating.

"He he he he! We meet again." Trickster greeted sarcastically. "I do not understand how you found my personal home...but now I will see to it that none of you leave here alive!"

"Leave here alive, eh?" Sylvia asked. "So it's that personal, is it? Not gonna try to run away and flee to the arms of your leader?"

"Why should I when I have these demons who 'volunteered' to fight for me?"

"Of course, you're using that ring to possess the demons, aren't you?" Guiche asked.

Trickster smirked. "My my, look at the big brain on the charming one...too bad that you have ignorance when faced with a woman."

"Hey, you leave my best friends out of this!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Guiche is more of an honest noble man compared to you."

"Hmph! Then the time for prattling on is over...demons, do what you see fit to these trespassers!" He drew out knives and cards. "Leave the summoned girl to me!"

"Sylvia, you better get me out for this one, sister." Del said.

"Got it." Sylvia drew Del out and the rune marking on her hand glowed. "This clown wannabe is going down!"

"Siesta, it would be best if you get out of here, it's not safe." Tabitha advised.

"Uhh okay..." Siesta replied as she hid in a dark corner.

Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche and their familiars began dealing with the demons.

"Yaaaaah!" Sylvia yelled, swinging her sword at Trickster who easily moved away.

"Impressive swing, but your timing is off!" Trickster criticised. "Now be ready for my attack."

He threw out a knife and a card that blew up into a cloud of smoke, Sylvia dodged the knife however.

"Not bad, mister...but you're messing with the spirit of Gundalf." Del remarked. "You can't win against that power."

Trickster sighed angrily. "I hate weapons that talk back, maybe after I've killed the girl, I'll break you down in pieces!"

The others were still dealing with demons, many of them were knocked down, but there were still more.

"How of many of these vile demons are there?" Guiche asked.

"There might be a way." Tabitha looked at Trickster's hand with the possessed ring. "Maybe if we destroy the ring on Trickster, it will cause them to stop."

"Then you'll have to do that whilst Sylvia is distracting him." Kirche said.

"I think I can help with that." Guiche added. "Sylvia means a lot to me after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the cave, Siesta spotted two people coming towards the cave entrance.

"Siesta?" Louis asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's bad, your friends are inside the cave and they're under attack by demons and a magician!"

"A magician?" Colbert asked.

"Trickster! We've gotta go in and recuse them!" Louis exclaimed.

They ran inside the cave with Siesta who ran with them.

Back in the huge area and after a swift strike, Sylvia and Trickster landed on the ground, both panting, far away from each other.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Trickster laughed. "You surprise me, I never knew you could dodge and survive my attacks for this long, but I am not going to rest until I've seen you killed at my hand."

"Well that's too bad for you." Sylvia remarked. "All the other members of you Sixth Sense have tried that and failed."

"That's because they were so weak, they do not have the strength of magic that I possess. Even Fouquet's status as a triangle-class mage is no match for my powers."

"So in other words, your level of magic is almost the same as mine?"

"Indeed, we may be at an impasse, neither one of us can win...unless someone's back is turned."

"Don't listen to him, sister." Del intervened. "He's just messing with your mind."

"I'm not going to." Sylvia replied. "I'll just wait for the right moment, since you can't do anything about it either."

"But I still have my magic, you can only be acrobatic and athletic when you're wielding that sword." Trickster replied.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a cave pillar beside Trickster and fell behind him which then revealed a dark hole that appeared to be bottomless, distracting him for a blind moment.

Sylvia saw her chance...she ran towards him with her sword in front. Trickster turned back and threw a knife at her, only to be deflected by her sword, causing the knife to fly back at Trickster and stab him in the leg...then Sylvia used the Del sword to run it through him.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Trickster yelled in pain. "No...I'm...losing...strength?!"

Sylvia grabbed the ring from his hand, took the sword out and stood well back, seeing Trickster's life weakening.

"Sixth Sense...leader...cough...forgive me...I have failed...you...cough! You are...the only one...cough...left..." He stood back not realising until it was too late, that he fell into the dark hole. "Arrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh!" A quite thud was heard at the bottom of the hole, then another cave pillar broke and fell down the hole.

The demons suddenly stopped moving as Sylvia put the ring on and aimed it at them causing them to retreat and hide in the dark parts of the cave.

"Alright! Way to go, sister!" Del praised. "That's one problem dealt with."

"This ring...I can't believe I was able to do that easily. Maybe it's related to the powers of Gundalf too."

Guiche, Tabitha and Kirche ran up to Sylvia.

"You were amazing, girl!" Kriche praised.

"I have to admit, our backs were against the wall." Guiche added.

"The ring you have." Tabitha said. "That is the ring that belongs to the water spirit."

Sylvia blinked. "Really, this ring?" She held it out.

"Yes, it must be returned to the water spirit. Please let me have it so I can return it when there is time."

"Okay." She gave the ring to Tabitha who hid it away in a pocket.

Siesta then arrived with Louis and Mister Colbert.

"Louis and mister Colbert." Sylvia said as she and Guiche hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that the way to ruins of a dragon was through this cave." Colbert replied. "So Louis and I came to see if we could excavate them, but I didn't expect to find you here."

"So we're all after the same thing?" Kirche asked.

"Very much so." Louis replied.

"Where did that bolt of lightning come from?" Guiche asked.

"Oh that was an attack from me." Colbert replied. "I cast a warning attack just in case of an ambush, good thing I did too.

Louis nodded. "Now let's get going, there should be a way out to the deep forest where the shrine of the legendary dragon is."

Using the map and Salamander as a torch, they left the big area and walked through another tunnel until there was light ahead, they walked out and left the cave to be welcomed by a huge and deep forest.

"This must be the deep forest." Colbert commented. "It's incredible that a place like this exists."

They walked onwards, looking for the shrine.

"It's amazing." Kirche said.

"Yes, a place that may be home to undiscovered treasure." Guiche replied.

"So how close are we?" Sylvia asked.

"According to the map, it's this way." Colbert replied.

They walked further along and then came across a huge warehouse. The entrance however was locked with a copper padlock.

"Hmm, that shouldn't be too hard to break." Colbert commented. "Should be able to use magic to open that."

Tabitha noticed a stone away from the warehouse with several markings on it, which got Sylvia's attention.

"Tabitha, what have you found?" Sylvia asked.

But when she looked at what Tabitha saw, Sylvia gasped and was stopped immediately.

"What does that writing say?" Louis asked, feeling curious about it too.

Sylvia looked at the markings. "Those aren't markings...those are letters."

"Letters, what language is that?" Tabitha asked.

"It's Japanese, it's the language of my homeland."

"Huh...what are you saying?"

The padlock on the warehouse was taken off and they walked inside.

"There it is, we've found it." Colbert said.

The three of them followed inside and they all saw a plane that had not been used for years.

"What is that thing?" Guiche asked.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Kirche added.

"So this is the robe of the dragon?" Colbert asked.

"No way..." Sylvia muttered in surprise as she took a closer look at the plane. When she touched it, the rune marking began to glow. "...yeah, there's no doubt about it. It's a zero fighter."

"Hmm, it's under a magician's spell so it should be stable."

"To think this actually existed." Siesta added.

"You know when I first met you, Siesta. I wasn't sure but now I am certain with the way you look with the black hair and eyes, that's part of a Japanese blood."

"Japanese?"

"Yeah, you're great grandfather and I, we came from the same world, I am sure of it now."

"Sylvia." Colbert said. "I'm not positive, but you might be able to return to your world with this."

Sylvia gasped slightly. "Really, so you know about the story too?"

"Yes, you see back then, two of these appeared during the solar eclipse and one of them that looked like this disappeared right into it, so why couldn't this one here return the same way?"

"They say that my great grandfather was flying around in the sky even after the other robe disappeared." Siesta replied. "He kept flying for a long time until he was forced to land."

"Of course, his timing must've been a little off, that's all."

Sylvia was a little confused. "Uhh, you're not quite getting to me."

"In other words, Sylvia, if you could fly this robe of the dragon into the solar eclipse, you might just be able to get back to your own world."

"So if she can can do that, she can go back to her world?" Siesta asked.

"Well, it's really only a theory after all, but I say her prospects are pretty good."

"So there's a chance I can get back after all?" Sylvia asked herself.

"Well, first we need to bring this robe of the dragon to the academy, then we'll discuss on how to get this ready for when the solar eclipse arrives."

Guiche was a little sad at what he was hearing. "Sylvia...is...leaving?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Tristain palace, Henrietta and her mother were at a gazebo, watching over the view of the city of Tristain around them.

"So tell me, is it true on what happened to Prince Albion, my young nephew?" Her mother asked.

"I'm afraid it's all true." Henrietta replied. "But the letter I was able to retrieve with the help of my friends has ensured me that I will have the right to enter into marriage of my choosing for the future. Archduchess Marian."

Her mother looked at her. "You know, I heard from Germania that the family there have agreed to call off the engagement, so you have indeed the free choice to marry whoever you want."

"Despite the Reconquista falling, I still believe that the way I have handled this situation has been a disaster, you can punish me any way you see fit."

"I could never do that...you have had much more than your pain of share already." Her mother walked up to her with a smile. "There's nothing you can do to change the past, it's better to accept it all as destiny."

Henrietta began to cry. "Then...you approve of my choice?"

"I do...the boy you have grown up with will one day make a wonderful son-in-law."

"Mother...thank you..." They shared a hug.

"And yet that dream will never come to fruition!" A bold voice intervened.

Henrietta and Marian gasped, turning to the source of the voice. In front of them was a white metallic shaped dragon with bipedal legs.

"What is that creature?" Marian asked.

"I wish I knew." Henrietta replied.

"Fortune smiles upon me...seeing the princess and the arch duchess in one fell swoop here." The bold voice said.

"With the way you speak...are you the enemy leader, the one who is behind everything that is wrong?" Henrietta asked, wiping her tears away.

"Correct...allow me to introduce myself, your highness. I am Goliath! The leader and the strongest of the Sixth Sense!"

"What do you want with us?" Marian asked.

"Spare your strength. I have come to warn you that if you are declaring the Sixth Sense as your enemy, then my army of the dragon kingdom will rise up and destroy everything in the land you hold dear."

Henrietta stood her ground. "As princess of Tristain, the safety of my nation comes first. But we will not submit to your will, you Sixth Sense have caused more than enough disgrace to not only this land, but to the world."

"This is your final chance, Lady Henrietta. Cease your actions against the Sixth Sense and you both and everyone else in this world will live, but under our rule."

"We will not! I made my decision to stand against you and I will not be intimidated by your powers!"

Goliath snarled. "Very well, in that case, I will leave you both here to live for another day. But when we meet again at the dawn of tomorrow, do not expect such leniency! I'll also leave one final warning to your feeble army, prepare both your strength and will!" He levitated and turned around before zooming away.

Henrietta and Marian held on close.

"Louis Francoise...my love." Henrietta said to herself. "I really do hope you find your secret magic soon..."

* * *

 **At last, glad to have finally revealed the leader of the Sixth Sense as Goliath, I've been wanting to use that name for a while.**

 **Alright everyone, the last one is coming up, war is about to begin and Louis's secret magic is finally awoken...**


	10. Void Of Destiny

**Here we go then, the final chapter. For what it's worth, this has been good to write and it's given me a new perspective on writing stories.**

* * *

Void Of Destiny

Over at Tristain academy, the students and staff alike were in awe of the fighter plane that had been carried over with big help.

"Amazing to think you really found it." Osmond said. "I thought you were going to wind up getting stranded in the mountains or something this time."

"Thank you for becoming caretaker of the robe and transporting it all this way." Colbert replied.

"Something of this calibre. I'm sure I can get permission from the palace to keep it at the institute as valuable research material."

Sylvia was the closest to the plane. "Well it's good that we got it here and I may not know much about planes, but I do know that it needs fuel." She said. "Hey, mister Colbert."

"Hmm?" Colbert asked.

"Do you have any kind of liquid you've been working on?"

"Ah yes, I may have something, come with me."

Colbert and Sylvia went inside the building and walked into a potion room.

"I have been working on this new potion that may be related to the robe of the dragon." Colbert said as he showed a beaker full of golden liquid. "This is what I believe to be dragon's blood."

Sylvia picked up the beaker. "Well if you could make more of this stuff, I can find a way to get the robe off the ground."

"Ah very good, then I wasn't wrong when I thought this was the blood of the dragon."

"Oh yeah, it's not blood, it's gasoline."

"What?"

"It's not worth explaining, just make sure there is more of this and I'll get the robe to fly."

"Got it, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks."

Sylvia left the potion room and went back to the plane and she climbed up on it.

"Hmm, I've never flown one of these before, but I have played video games of it back home." She said. "Okay, that must be the rudder and that must be the throttle...wait, how do I know all this stuff?"

"Maybe because you either learnt about it in your home world or you're letting the spirit of Gundalf guide you through it, making it easier to learn." Del replied. "Either way, you should be able to use all weaponry on this robe as soon as you encounter any threat."

Sylvia nodded. "Yeah, then there's no mistaking this one. This was used in the war, I know that for sure."

Suddenly, a messenger on a horse rode in to the academy.

"Principle Osmond!" The messenger exclaimed. "I bring shocking news from the palace!"

"The palace, what's going on?" Osmond asked.

"The leader of the Sixth Sense has revealed himself as Goliath who is also the commanding an army of dragons."

"Dragons?!"

"And worst of all, because Lady Henrietta chose to stand her ground for the country, they have declared war on Tristain and they will be attacking the country at the dawn of tomorrow!"

Everyone gasped and were in shock.

"This is extraordinarily bad." Osmond muttered before speaking clearly. "We must have an assembly with everyone at the academy, round up all the students and the staff at the auditorium!"

* * *

Over at Tristain palace, a meeting was taking place with Henrietta and the ranking commanders of the Tristain army.

"We should send emissaries to the dragon kingdom to try and talk this out!" One commander said.

"And what good would that do, we're up against an army full of dragons!" Another commander replied. "Besides, our Princess has already made the decision to not surrender, so we have only one way out and that is to defend ourselves and risk being killed."

"Correct, surrender is not an option." Henrietta agreed as she stood up. "It is the same as a coward's death to lose one's pride as a noble. Therefore, I will take personal charge of the army."

Her mother smiled and nodded with approval as Henrietta looked at the ruby of wind, believing that Prince Wales will be watching over the upcoming war.

* * *

Back at the academy, all who were present were inside the auditorium.

"Ladies and gentleman, I believe the war with the leader of the Sixth Sense and the dragon army can no longer be avoided" Osmond declared. "Under the command of Princess Henrietta, we are reorganising our forces to the defence of our land."

Everyone was surprised.

"The Princess is leading them?!" Louis exclaimed before he muttered. "Henrietta...what are you doing?"

"Oh my, a war?" Montmorency asked.

"This is turning out to be big." Malicorne added.

"As of today, the Tristain academy institute of magic will be closed for the unforeseeable future." Osmond announced.

"Isn't there anyone here who is willing to enlist in the defence of great country?" Guiche asked.

"Are you going to the army?" Montmorency asked.

"Of course my father's a general. So I really have no choice, I'm more or less forced to."

"So you don't want to?"

Louis was about to leave.

"Where are you going, Louis?" Kirche asked.

"To make sure Henrietta has someone fighting by her side." Louis replied.

"So you're going to be part of the war?"

"I am...but before I do...I know you and I haven't gotten on the right foot for a long time. This is possibly my only chance to heal any wounds I have with you."

Kirche sighed. "Louis, to be quiet honest, I'm the one has been in the wrong...I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

Tabitha showed a very rare smile at the scene.

"And I'm sorry for all the bad temper I've shown towards you...let's shake on it."

"Agreed."

Kirche and Louis shook hands before Louis left, both were smiling that they finally moved on from their issues a year ago.

* * *

It was sunset and Sylvia was looking over the horizon with Delflinger laid on the wall.

"I gotta ask you something." Del said. "Are you becoming emotionally attached?"

"To someone?" Sylvia asked.

"I meant about this world as a whole, not just this one person."

"One person...oh yeah...Guiche..."

"If you really want to go back to your world, I understand." A voice intervened.

Sylvia looked at the voice. "Huh...Guiche?"

"It's okay, Sylvia...I have to remain here since I've been assigned on defence duty since my father is a general."

"Well isn't that nice?" Del asked. "The two of you getting to see each other before tomorrow's battle."

"Ah shut up." Sylvia remarked, putting Del back in it's sheathe and laying him down on the grass. "He's developed a habit of commenting on everything I do."

"I can understand." Guiche replied looking sad. "It's one of the many things that I am going to miss when you do go back to your world."

Sylvia sighed sadly. "Yeah...I am going to miss this world and everyone I've gotten to know." She grabbed his hand. "But for now, we have to work together to save this world from the last member of the Sixth Sense, Goliath and the dragon army."

"Of course, that is our top priority." Guiche grabbed her hands and looked at her. "But before dawn, I would like to say that you are special to me and looking at you right now, I never knew that you had such beautiful eyes."

Sylvia blushed. "Ahhh, you flatterer...but I do feel better after hearing you say it." She hugged him. "Your blond hair is kinda cool and you holding a rose is pretty adorable too."

"Sylvia...that is the first time anyone has ever complimented on my rose." Guiche began to blush. "Then just in case something happens, would you allow me to doing the honour of-"

"Way ahead of you there, lover boy." Sylvia cut him off, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Wha-umph!" Guiche's mouth was closed as he suddenly felt the lips locked in with hers.

Sylvia was blushing bright red as she kissed him. Guiche was still in shock at the sudden kiss, but eventually his eyes began to close, falling into the kiss and putting his arms around her. It lasted a full minute until they broke the kiss, both of them were blushing away.

"Well mister...I never knew you such a good kisser." Sylvia teased.

"Ahhh...that was...surprising." Guiche replied, still in shock. "But thank you...this means that no matter what happens...I truly love you, Sylvia."

Sylvia smiled, giggling. "Then I love you too, Guiche...he he."

Then a horse trotted by before stopping.

"Louis, where are you going at this time?" Guiche asked.

"To the palace, I believe that Henrietta needs me to stand at her side." Louis replied. "Sylvia, I will stand by whatever decision you make when you consider on going back home after this war is over."

"Thanks Louis." Sylvia replied. "You and Henrietta be careful, alright?"

"I will oh and Guiche, you'll have to come with me too."

"Oh right...then Sylvia, I will meet you tomorrow." Guiche said before he kissed her.

"Okay, don't work yourself too hard..." Sylvia replied before they shared a hug.

Guiche got on a horse and he and Louis then looked forward before they rode out of the academy on their way to the palace.

Sylvia went to check over the plane where Tabitha and Kirche were there too.

"Do you think it'll fly?" Kirche asked.

"Maybe only when I touch it." Sylvia replied, putting her hand with the rune marking on it. "It'll fly just fine I think."

"I guess being the spirit of Gundalf can come in handy...well when you do go, it's gonna be goodbye, right?"

Sylvia sighed. "Yeah...I'm really going to miss you all."

"But are you sure it's what you really want?"

"Yeah, as I said already, I really don't belong in this world."

"That is reasonable." Tabitha said. "I'm going to miss you too..."

Sylvia looked back at Tabitha who was showing emotion. She rushed over to hug her before she began feeling emotional. Kirche put her arm around both of them in a group hug. The three of them had become very close since the summer vacation.

"I'm...sorry." Tabitha sniffed.

"Please don't be." Sylvia replied, wiping a tear away. "We just need to focus on the war before that happens."

"Well, since I am from Germania, I was thinking of going back there before this started." Kirche said. "But we've become very close friends, so I'm gonna stand at your side."

"I will too." Tabitha added. "We will fight together to the very end."

"Oh and I've been meaning to ask, did you return to the ring to the water spirit?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes...I had a chance to do so along the way back to the academy earlier so the flood in that village is gone."

"Well that's one good news at least."

* * *

When Louis and Guiche arrived at the palace, it was the beginning of the evening. Guiche had to go to his father who was at one of the guard training grounds whilst Louis walked in and met with Henrietta in the throne room.

"Henrietta...I would like to be at your side in tomorrow's war." Louis said. "So please, let me offer you my strength."

"Oh thank you, Louis." Henrietta replied happily. "I am also happy to see you again, my love."

"Me too..."

Henrietta put her sceptre on the chair and ran to Louis, wrapping each other in an embrace before sharing a kiss.

"Then we must prepare and I think I have the outfit for you." Henrietta said.

"For me?" Louis asked. "So I won't be fighting as a mage?"

"Well you still have the magic inside which I hope comes out in all of it's glory. But if you can look as a soldier too, you will be perfect in my eyes."

Louis smiled. "Okay, then tomorrow when it's dawn, I will be in my new uniform and I will ride alongside you on the front lines."

"That's my prince, he he he."

* * *

The evening sky passed by and the first moment of dawn arrived as the sun began to rise. It was now the day before the solar eclipse was to take place and Sylvia was standing by the plane along with Kirche and Tabitha when Colbert came along with four barrels filled of liquid.

"Morning, Sylvia, sorry to keep you waiting." Colbert said. "The dragon's blood, I believe you called it gasoline." He brought four barrels to her. "I worked hard all night and I was able to replicate this."

"Wow! Thanks, mister Colbert." Sylvia replied.

"Normally, the entire institute would see you off with a grand ceremony, but..."

"Nah it's okay, I don't mean to ask for so much in a short space of time."

"It is now dawn and there has been no word from Albion in the west since Lord Cromwell was killed, but it looks like the dragon army will be approaching from the south. Just several miles away from the village of Tolf, who knows when they'll reach here."

Sylvia gasped. "Tolf? That's Siesta's home village! In that case, we're gonna go there first and help Louis and Henrietta out." She looked at the other two. "You two are with me?"

"Yes, let us fly with my wind dragon." Tabitha replied.

"Okay but before that, we need to fill up this robe with the source here."

"Understood." Colbert replied.

They helped filled up the gasoline supply into the plane and Sylvia got in, strapping herself inside it. When the filling was done, Tabitha and Kirche got on Tabitha's wind dragon.

"Mister Colbert, help start the robe with the propeller in front." Sylvia said.

"Alright...spin!" Colbert laid some magic on the plane and the propeller began to move.

The plane began to whirl up and move as Sylvia got used to the controls. The plane started to move and went faster until Sylvia pulled the lever back, causing it to fly upwards and into the sky.

"Absolutely remarkable that a girl can pull that off." Colbert commented in shock.

"Wind dragon, follow the robe." Tabitha said and the wind dragon flew upwards and followed after it.

* * *

Outside the village of Tolf, looking over the horizon filled with mountains, Henrietta who was now in her military outfit was leading the charge with her army alongside Louis who rode beside her and was also in a knight outfit, but still had his wand with him.

"I feel so much stronger with you at my side, Louis." Henrietta said.

"Somehow, I feel strong too, Henrietta." Louis replied. "Is that where they're coming from?"

"It is...wait, I see something, halt everyone."

Henrietta and the army stopped and paid attention to the sky in front.

There first wave of dragons were appearing and in front of them was the last remaining and Sixth Sense leader, Goliath...the war had finally begun.

"Griffon squadron, lure out the first wave of dragons and eliminate them." Henrietta ordered. "Magic squad, eliminate the enemy leader, Goliath when that happens."

The Griffon squad flew up to engage with the dragons and as they did so, the magic squad moved out and charged on their horses.

"We must take down the enemy leader, no matter what the cost!" The general said.

"Take the enemy leader down?" Guiche asked himself before looking up to see Goliath. "But, how are we going to do that?"

"So they are going to defend themselves." Goliath said seeing the army advance. "Then allow me to get up close..." He swooped down and launched several fire beams at the magic squad, knocking a few people off their horses.

Guiche was among them and he was down. "Ugh...looks like we don't stand a chance against Goliath and the dragons after all." He sighed.

Henrietta and Louis were watching as although they did take a few dragons down, the strength and their numbers was too much and both squads were mostly defeated.

Henrietta clutched her sceptre tightly. "Lord Wales...I hope you really are watching over me..."

Suddenly, a whirring noise was heard and was getting louder.

"Wait, what is that sound?"

"I'm not sure." Louis replied before looking at the sky and noticing the plane. "The robe of the dragon!"

* * *

Inside the plane, Sylvia opened the cockpit roof and looked down to see the battle taking place.

"Wow! There sure are a lot of them." Del commented on her back.

"What those dragons are doing is horrible." Sylvia replied. "It's totally not right!"

She flew the plane around and aimed the guns at the first wave of dragons, the weapons hit their mark and the dragons were being taken down easily.

Down on the field, the army were in awe at what they were witnessing.

"Oh my!" Henrietta exclaimed.

"That's gotta be Sylvia in there." Louis replied. "She must be riding it."

"Really, she's the one eliminating the dragons?"

"Yes...but Goliath is still out there, I may have to help her."

"Alright, we'll stand watch."

Back on the plane, Sylvia eliminated the last dragon.

"Alright! That's all of them gone."

"Sister, watch out!" Del exclaimed.

Sylvia dodged a surprise fire beam attack only to turn around and see Goliath zooming backwards in front of her.

"Who the heck are you?" Sylvia asked. "And how can you fly like that?"

"So we meet at last, Sylvia." Goliath replied. "Or should I say...spirit of Gundalf?"

"So you're the leader of the Sixth Sense...or what's left of it anyways."

"That's right...the only member left, all thanks to you and your allies who eliminated the other five."

"Well either way, you should give it up now. You are facing me and my powers, right?"

"No chance! This war is only beginning, I have several more dragons that will be joining the battle."

Suddenly a second wave of dragons appeared and in greater numbers.

"Oh crap!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"But I will not allow you to eliminate them...for you have to go through me!"

"Fine by me...I will make sure that there is no place for a Sixth Sense like you!"

Then suddenly, one of the second wave of dragons was shot down by a cannonball from an unknown source.

Goliath saw the event. "What...where did that attack come from?!"

Among the clouds, a battleship appeared along with a squad full of flying reptiles.

"What the..." Guiche said in shock. "...that's a battleship!"

Henrietta looked up to see the markings on the ship and she gasped. "It can't be...that's the battleship from Albion, The Reconquista are here!"

"The Reconquista?!" Louis exclaimed as he saw the ship. "But that's impossible...how can they still fight?"

One of the flying reptiles landed several feet away with a knight on board.

"Greetings Princess Henrietta, I am Captain Jacobs!" He greeted. "And I am leading the Reconquista in defeating the Dragon Army with these Albion Dragoons."

"Albion Dragoons?" Henrietta asked. "You mean you're going to help us?"

"Yes, the last trace of the Sixth Sense will pay for what happened to Lord Cromwell, we and the Albion shall join you in defeating our true enemy."

"Then Captain Jacobs. I will accept your help, please help us deal with the second wave of dragons."

"At once, Princess!" He flew back up and the dragoons engaged with the dragons.

Back in the plane, Sylvia began to smile. "Looks like Albion has decided to fight against you too."

"That does not matter, for when I defeat you, what happens next will not mean anything to me." Goliath flew away and aimed to attack. "The robe you control is strong...but my power is much stronger, feel the wrath of the Sixth Sense!"

"Quick sister, draw me!" Del exclaimed.

"Got it!" Sylvia replied, drawing him out and deflecting Goliath's attack. "Fine Goliath, just bring it!"

She flew the plane behind him and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Oh no...don't tell me you're out." Del said.

"Dammit! I'm out of ammo..." Sylvia moaned.

"It seems that tide of the battle has turned." Goliath said. "Now be ready!"

He launched a fiery beam, but Sylvia deflected the attack.

"Damn, I don't really stand that much of a chance if I can't strike back like this."

Goliath attacked again multiple times, each one was deflected until one of the beams hit the left wing of the plane.

Louis noticed it. "Oh how I wish my friends were here!"

Suddenly, the wind dragon landed by her.

"Quick, get on." Tabitha said.

Louis rushed and got on the dragon and they flew upwards.

* * *

The plane was struggling to be kept up in the sky after the previous shot on the wing.

"At this rate, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it through this battle, let alone get home." Sylvia said.

"Now to finish you!" Goliath exclaimed before he was suddenly shot, throwing him off balance. "Ugh! Now what?!"

He stopped the wind dragon with Louis and Tabitha who held her staff out.

"Oh yeah! My friends are here!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Sylvia, I'm coming to join you, grab my hand!" Louis replied as he jumped off the wind dragon.

Tabitha used her staff magic to levitate Louis till Sylvia grabbed his hand and brought him inside the plane.

"What the heck, Louis, have you gone bonkers?!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that, but you really need help if you're going to defeat Goliath." Louis replied.

"Spirit of Gundalf!" Goliath intervened as he flew back at them. "Did you forget that I shrug off the surprise attack, now to attack you for sure!"

"You know, seeing Goliath and everything else in this world, there's one thing I have learnt throughout all of this since I came here." Sylvia said. "Legends, nobles and peasants don't mean anything to me, but what means to me is the best friends I have made in this world. No matter if Louis is my master or my best friend, it is still my responsibility to protect not only him but the entire world of Halkeginia. I am the familiar of zero!"

"Hah!" Goliath dismissed as he prepared to launch a huge attack. "What feeble words are you spreading now? Get ready to be killed!"

Suddenly, Sylvia's rune hand began to glow even brighter and it was affecting Louis's eyes.

"What...what's going on?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh good, it's finally here!" Del exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's you, Sylvia! You are the user of void!"

"I still don't understand!"

Louis's eyes began to change, he stood up and aimed his wand at Goliath.

"What's he doing now?!"

"The magic of void, he's finally connected to it." Del explained.

"Void magic? You mean..."

"Yes, Louis is a descendant of the void, it's been his secret magic all along!"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Void magic takes a lot of time to build up, but when his magic is fully charged and ready to cast, his will be the only magic strong enough to defeat Goliath! Buy him some time, that's what a Gundalf supposed to do!"

"Alright! I can do this!"

"NO!" Goliath yelled. "With his void magic charging up, I have no choice but to follow through with the special attack!" He flew around trying to attack, but Sylvia was able to dodge it several times.

Goliath then flew to the back of the plane and was ready to unleash his final attack. "I will annihilate you both and everyone around it!"

Everyone watched on the ground with tension.

"I don't know if I can watch!" Guiche exclaimed hiding his face away.

"Please pull it off, Louis." Kirche added.

Tabitha nodded in agreement.

"My love...I believe in you." Henrietta said.

Goliath attacked, but suddenly a huge sphere appeared around the plane, blanketing the sky area in a bright light.

"The power of the void." Goliath yelled before a massive beam with volts made contact with him. "Impossible...GAAAAAARRRRRRHHHH!"

Down on the ground, everyone stood silent watching the bright fading away. They noticed the plane flying down to the ground before stopping, it was then they knew that Goliath was defeated, the Sixth Sense were no more and the dragon army were gone. There were thunderous cheers from everyone, they had won the war with the help of their new allies and the void magic.

"Louis pulled it off!" Guiche exclaimed. "I never knew he had something magical in him."

"What amazing power he has, that void magic really is powerful." Kirche added.

"I always believed in him." Tabitha said, smiling.

Among the forest were the villagers who rejoiced at the victory.

"Sylvia...Louis...I am so glad." Siesta sighed happily in relief.

"Louis...my love!" Henrietta said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Later that day at Tristain palace, Kirche, Tabitha, Sylvia, Louis and Guiche were standing in the throne room as they were presented with medals.

"These medals declare you as heroes of Tristain." Henrietta said. "Please be proud of the glorious achievement and accept them with honour."

The five of them bowed in return as Guiche and Sylvia held hands tightly, there was still the choice Sylvia had to face before tomorrow's eclipse.

"You will all be guests of honour at the palace ballroom for tonight's banquet." Henrietta continued.

Later that evening, the dancing began to start and Guiche and Sylvia shared a dance together whilst Louis shared a dance with Henrietta.

"Sylvia..." Guiche said. "...I will be alright if you do go back tomorrow."

Sylvia blushed. "Uhhh, are you sure?"

"I do...because you told me already that you don't belong here..."

"Yeah I know...but hey, this time with you has made me learn how special I really am."

"Well it is true, you are a hero now, or in your case a heroine."

"You're a hero too. You were riding alongside your father, right?"

Guiche felt embarrassed as they continued to dance. "I was...but it was you and Louis who saved us all."

"Yeah, but still you did your best and that's all cool with me, because we had the power of love to pull us through too."

"Ah of course...and the love I have is for you."

"Yeah, my love is for you too..." Sylvia smiled back at him before they shared a kiss.

* * *

When it was the next day, it was an hour before the solar eclipse was about to occur and the group were outside the Tristain Academy, Sylvia was with all of her close friends by the plane.

"Alright everyone." Sylvia said. "I have made my decision...and that I will be returning back to my world." She began to feel emotional. "I am sorry if this upsets anyone, but I don't belong in this world, no matter how many times you tell me I'm wrong."

Henrietta sighed sadly as she held on to Louis tightly, but she nodded with understanding.

"So in a few moments time...sniff...I will be leaving you all behind...so to you first of all, Kirche. You were willing to become my friend when I first got here and now you;re one of my bestest with the others, thank you for being there for me the first chance you had."

Kirche sniffed. "Of course, it was right of me to do since we're girls with feelings, but you helped me to be nicer too so I won't forget that, thank you too."

Sylvia and Kirche shared a hug and she turned to Tabitha.

"Tabitha, you kept me and everyone on the straight and narrow and you helped Louis to be easy on me and your wind dragon is totally awesome. I am glad I helped you become more confident."

"I must thank you too." Tabitha replied. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here and talking to you as much as I am right now." She started to cry. "I'm going to miss you..."

Sylvia and Tabitha shared a hug and next was Louis.

"Well Louis, I think you've made the biggest change out of everyone here." Sylvia said. "You were incredibly bad tempered and lonely, now you've become a kind and very friendly cool guy with the girl you've chosen to be with."

"Yeah." Louis replied. "And to be honest, I cannot thank you enough. Your words helped me to tell my feelings to Henrietta and now I don't think I can be happier."

"Oh come here you." Sylvia and Louis shared a hug and then Sylvia shared a hug with Henrietta.

"Sylvia, thank you for all your help, we'll never forget you." Henrietta said.

Last up was Guiche and he tried to keep a smiling face.

"Guiche." Sylvia said before she started crying again. "I'm afraid that this is goodbye...but what you and I had for nearly a week was special. I will never forget you and I will always love you."

Guiche grabbed her hands. "Sylvia...the love you and I had was the best moment of my life...I will be the same, I'll always remember you and love you too."

"So goodbye...Guiche..."

"Goodbye Sylvia..."

They shared one last romantic kiss before they parted and Sylvia got inside the plane.

Del was laid along the wall and watched the scene.

"Ho hum." He sighed. "Guess I'll be going back to a weapon store...oh well, maybe someday I'll meet the spirit of Gundalf again..."

Colbert started the propeller and the plane began to move. Sylvia waved at everyone before she pulled the plane up into the sky as the solar eclipse arrived. She flew as fast as she could right into the eclipse until she and the plane were completely out of sight.

Sylvia Hiraga had finally left the magical world and was back in her own world, she looked around the city of Tokyo and it was still the same, she had two words to say.

"I'M HOME!"

THE END

Story Ending Theme:

Markus Feehily - Sanctuary

* * *

 ***Takes a bow* Thank you, thank you everyone! This story helped me to learn about gender swapping as well as adding in twists to make a story remake interesting and perhaps creative as well. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoying bringing this to you, chapter by chapter.**

 **Coming soon from me, my first entry into the HyperDimension Neptunia fanfiction area.**

 **For now, I am going to take a well earned break, so until my next story, ta-ra!**


End file.
